Girl Meets The Wrong Game
by TellYouAllAboutIt
Summary: Lucas invites all his friends over to Texas for the summer again before their second year of High School and he invites Josh spontaneously , too . But is it really that good of an idea or will Josh and Maya just confuse themselves even more and what will Texas do again to the relationship between Rucas and the group in general? Joshaya &Rucas story. R&R! :) I don't own anything! :D
1. Texas?

**A.N.:** Okay, so this is actually happening.

The story idea I told you about? I´m writing it right now and you´ll get a taste of the first chapter right now.

I don´t know why, but I am excited about this story and I really hope you guys enjoy it! It´s Joshaya and Rucas :)

If you do enjoy it let me know, in the comments below! :)

I´d also love it, if you guys check out my other story ´(How) Long Game?´ and my drabbles collection and tell me what you think in the reviews! :)

Fact about me: I´m 19 and from Germany, but wanted to go to the states my whole life. That did not happen until September last year where I went to New York for an internship for 4 months.

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **Lucas invites all his friends over to Texas for the summer again before their second year of High School and he invites Josh spontaneously , too . But is it really that good of an idea or will Josh and Maya just confuse themselves even more and what will Texas do again to the relationship between Rucas and the group in general?**

* * *

 **At the Matthews apartment**

"Summer break! Finally!" Maya exclaimed happily, walking into the Matthews apartment, followed by her best friend Riley Matthews who was just as excited. They just finished their freshman year at high school. They wouldn´t be the youngest ones anymore after the summer and now they had enough time to enjoy the stressfull and way too long school year that layed behind them. "It was about freaking time that these nut heads of teachers let us out." The blonde added while plopping down on the couch. Riley followed suit.

"I´m right here, Maya." Cory stated, coming in, too and looking a bit offended, but Maya ignored it while the Riley´s dad crossed his arms. "Just because you´re out of school for the summer doesn´t mean that you don´t have to respect me." He told her.

"I do respect you, Mr. Matthews. I´m just not going to take that comment back about the nut heads. You almost did not want to let us go, because you didn´t finish your story about how you went fishing with my dad on his bachelor party and you both fell into the sea." Maya said to him. It was still new for Maya to call Shawn her dad, but she was slowly getting used to it and she liked it, because Shawn truthfully was her dad for her. No one else.

Cory pouts at Maya while Riley nods in agreement. "She´s telling the truth, daddy. You can´t keep us, because of a story of you and your best friend aka my best friend´s dad." She agreed. "That had nothing to do with history class."

"But Shawn and I do have history. Doesn´t that count for history class?" Cory asked , the one who was supposed to be the teacher. Riley and Maya looked at each other and then at Cory and shook their head. "Oh come on!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "You can´t mean it. We are you two just a bit older."

"Yeah, like 60 years older." Maya stated and Riley chuckled, but before Cory could object Lucas, Farkle and Zay came through the still open door what made Riley smile happily, jumping up and walking up to her boyfriend, hugging him. Maya and Zay both stated, "Gross." While the other two boys sat down besides the blonde beauty. Cory looked in disbelief at the boys and the girls.

"Did you ever hear something about knocking? This is not your apartment. " He asked.

"The door was still open. If you don´t want us to just come in, you should lock your door." Zay stated and shrugged while leaning back in the couch. Riley and Lucas meanwhile joined them on the couch while Cory looked annoyed at them, but didn´t know what to object at first.

"What do you even want here? I have vacation, too. That means including vacation from you crazy ones or at least I hoped so." Cory stated.

"Sorry, Matthews, but no can do." Maya replied and Cory groaned this time while the others chuckled and nodded.

"But we´re actually here to ask you something, girls." Lucas stated while putting his arm around Riley. Riley blushed and leaned into him while the two girls looked confused at the boys. "Pappy Joe called a few days ago and he asked if we all want to come back to Texas over the summer. He misses us and I thought it would be a great oppurtunity to spend the summer, since non of us really had plans anyway." Lucas stated.

Zay and Farkle nodded while Riley´s eyes lit up. "YES!" She screamed while at the same time Maya shouted, "No!" Riley looked confused at her and asked, "Why are you screaming no? This would be great? Another vacation with all of us!" The brunette was so excited that she jumped up, dragging Lucas with her and just hugging him.

Maya shook her head and told her, "Yeah another disaster. Remember what happened last time?" Then she started to mimick Cory´s voice. "Texas. It was almost the end of Lucas and Riley, America´s sweethearts."

"I do not sound like that!" Cory exclaimed, looking at the blonde but Maya just shrugged while the others. "Besides, I normally wouldn´t like the idea, but Topanga and I want a vacation alone after years, so I would let you guys go." Now the blonde was the one looking in disbelief at her history teacher. Riley´s dad threw his hands up and said, "What? It´s not like I´ve got anything to lose. Last time it almost broke them up and I talked to Pappy Joe. He´s gonna take care of you trouble makers."

As if he would. But none of the teams said. Maya just sat there annoyed and opened her mouth to say something as Cory added, "Shawn and Katy are going on vacation, too so you don´t have much of a choice , Maya."

The blonde opened her mouth to say something as the door went open again and this time Josh walked through the door with his laundry bag over his shoulder what made Maya giggle and point at him. "I could stay with him." She suggested happily what made Cory look in disbelief at her.

"NO!" He this time shouted. It was already bad enough that his daughter was together with the Cowboy now even though he knew that Lucas was a good guy. But his brother and the best friend of his daughter? This would just be weird. Even though Josh was a good guy, too he couldn´t really imagine it and he didn´t even want to think of what Shawn would say, if he found out about these two.

Josh on the other hand was looking confused at the blonde while naturally plopping down besides her, his arm over the couch, not quiet resting over her shoulder yet. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked. Maya´s smile faded as soon as she thought about what Lucas had suggested.

"Lucas suggested that we could go to Texas again over the summer." Riley replied since Maya just looked like a grumpy cat at the thought what made both Riley and Lucas sigh. "I think that it is a great idea." This time Zay nodded, too looking at the boy besides him now who half had his arm around Maya. Some time without Josh would do the blonde some good. Farkle seemed to like the idea, too.

Josh on the other hand looked shocked at them. "You can´t all go back to Texas! I mean Maya can´t go!" He suddenly exclaimed, standing up. That made even Cory look confused at him while Maya seemed flustered, but at the same time confused. As Josh saw their looks he quickly added, "I - I mean, I don´t think that this is a good idea." That didn´t male it better for him at all.

Lucas now stood up and asked him, "Why do you think that?" He had a pretty good idea of why the younger Matthews brother thought that, but he didn´t say anything. Maya on the other hand looked very interested at Josh, while standing up to and putting a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, Josh. Why do YOU think that?" She asked. Josh looked at the beautiful blonde girl in front of him who he was slowly deloping feelings for. He didn´t want to tell her the reason just yet. Things were going so good for them in a friendship way. They were texting a lot and it seemed like Someday was a really good idea, but- Josh swallowed not replying as Riley walked behind Maya.

"Josh?" She now asked. "Why would this bother you?" The brunette had the same idea as her boyfriend , but she didn´t want to say it. Josh had to tell Maya himself. Zay and Farkle seemed to know what was this about, too and just smirked.

While on the other hand Cory looked completely confused at his little brother. "I- I mean, didn´t you forget what happened last time in Texas with you girls and with you and your boyfriend, Riley? Texas. It was almost the end of Riley and Lucas- America´s sweethearts." Josh mimicked Cory, too and Maya had to laugh at that while the others were grinning wide at how similar he was to Maya right now, trying to save himself.

"You guys are adorable." Zay said to Maya and Josh what made both of them blush and Cory go even madder. Maya definitely had to go to Texas with these guys and far far away from Josh for a while in his opinion. "Saying each others sentences. A-dorab-le." Zay continued and now Cory was fuming.

He pointed at Maya and told her, "You- Are going with them to Texas and I don´t care what you want right now." and then he pointed to Josh. "And you- Are staying here or going to Philly or wherever, but far away from her!" Maya and Josh looked both shocked at Riley´s dad. They did not expect that at all. Yes, Cory deep down liked them together, too but he was too old for her right now and this just couldn´t work.

"Actually... Josh could come with us." Riley suddenly suggested and Cory´s mouth went wide open while Maya turned in disbelief to her best friend. "We should have an adult with us when Pappy Joe isn´t there and as far as I know Josh would have spend his whole summer in Philly alone with grandma and grandpa and Mr. Feeny." She added. "There´s enough space for Josh to come. Right, Lucas?" She looked at her boyfriend.

"Mr. Feeny is not that boring, okay?!" Josh exclaimed while Riley just rolled her eyes at him before looking back t Lucas.

Lucas got the hint and nodded while Cory wanted to open his mouth adn this time Farkle interrupted, "Yeah and he could make sure that Riley and Lucas would do no funny businesses. I mean do you really want to leave us all alone in Texas again after what happened? Josh seemed really concerned about that."

Josh didn´t object about that one and Maya looked at him. Would he really go with them to Texas? For her or because of something else? Was she right with what she thought or was this all a terrible idea. She did not want to go to Texas, but the thought of a vacation with Josh... Scared her.

Cory seemed to think about what his daughter and Farkle said and then slowly nodded, pointing at Josh again. "Plan changed. You are going to Texas with them to make sure that there are no funny businesses involved, but -" And this time he also pointed at Maya. "If I hear about any funny businesses between you two I´ll make sure Shawn finds out." This made all of them gasp and Josh flinch. He had to talk to his brother and to Shawn finally about the whole situation.

"So... Josh? You want to come to Texas with us?" Riley suddenly interrupted his thoughts. The younger Matthews brother looked first at Riley, then at Lucas at Cory and finally his gaze fell onto Maya who was waiting for his answer, too. He did not want to be with her just yet, but a summer together in Texas wouldn´t hurt if he could make sure that she wouldn´t get hurt again, right?

"Count me in." Josh replied and gave the blonde girl a smile.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Okay, so this wasn´t the longest first chapter, but I hope you liked it :)

Josh is coming to Texas with them . Yay :D The fun is just getting started!

If you did like it, let me know in the comments below! :)

Can we hit the 5-10 reviews before the next chapter? :)

Gabrie xoxo


	2. Funny you say that

**A.N.:** Hello Party People!

Yes, I am already back with a new chapter! Yay!

I have a lot of time right now, so I am trying to write as much as I can until I start to work again.

How has your week been so far? Mine was great! :D

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and if you do, let me know in the comments below! :)

Outfits are to be seen on Polyvore under the same name as I have here TellYouAllAboutIt :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"So... Josh? You want to come to Texas with us?" Riley suddenly interrupted his thoughts. The younger Matthews brother looked first at Riley, then at Lucas at Cory and finally his gaze fell onto Maya who was waiting for his answer, too. He did not want to be with her just yet, but a summer together in Texas wouldn´t hurt if he could make sure that she wouldn´t get hurt again, right?_

 _"Count me in." Josh replied and gave the blonde girl a smile._

* * *

 **6 days later**

"That is all you`re taking with you? We´re going to be gone all summer!" Riley asked Maya who came into her room with a suitcase and a big brown hand bag and a white suitcase. She was wearing light ripped blue jeans a a Bell Sleeves off the shoulder top, white sneakers, some make up, her hair was in curls and she had a choker and some necklaces on.

The blonde girl shrugged, looking at her best friend and replied, "It´s not like I wanted to go to Texas and I´ve got all I need. I bet that half of the things that are in there you are not going to where, because every time Lucas is going to compliment one of your outfits you´re going to write it down in your diary and wear it as often as possible , but not so much that he would notice." The brunette crossed her arms at that.

She had two large nude suitcases along with a big nude bag, while she was wearing a red printed floral dress , nude flats, her hair slightly wavy and some make up. Maya of course thought that she looked good, she just thought that it was a bit overdressed for the flight at 3 in the morning.

"These are not too much things! We´re there for 2 months Maya! Besides, a bit more would come in handy for you too if Josh asks you out on a date. How many dresses do you have in there?" Riley asked her with a smirk while Maya looked at her in disbelief.

"Josh is not going to ask me out on a date. Now is not someday. It is still too early for him so I do not have to worry about that. Of course I would want to go out with him, but I am not going to worry about that right now or I´ll get too built up again and then nothing happens yet and-" Maya quickly stopped rambling as she realised what she was doing and sighed, sitting down on the bay window, followed by Riley.

"Maya Penelope Hunter , if I wouldn´t know it any better I´d say my uncle is crazy for you. He at first didn´t want you to go to Texas with the same reasoning you had and then he agreed to come with us and I doubt that it was to make sure that Lucas and I don´t do anything bad even though Lucas and I would never do that , we haven´t even thought that far and my dad is thinking to much into it, but-"

"Riley, come to a point." Maya quickly cut her off and Riley looked a bit offended at her, but then slowly nodded. This was not about Lucas and her right now, but about Josh and Maya.

"The point is that he lieks you , Maya and you should just embrace it. See what happens in Texas. I know that you do not have the best memories in Texas after what happened with Lucas, but forget that. All that matters is what will happen between Josh and you this time and just him, going to Texas with a bunch of crazy teenagers just to spend time with you already says a lot about how much he likes you." The brunette finished.

Maya did not know what to say against that. She did want to believe Riley . She really did. But did all of this really mean that Josh did not want to wait for the long game anymore? She wasn´t so sure, but it did show that he really cared about her and that made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy.

As Riley took Maya´s hand, smiling at her encouraging Maya bit her lip for a good ten seconds and then asked her best friend, "Do you really think that Texas again is a good idea? This place did some weird things with us."

Riley chuckled and shrugged. "Maybe it did, but I wouldn´t say that all of them were that bad and besides, this time it can only get better after what happened last time. Lucas and I are together, Farkle and Smackle are together and Zay can finally figure out what´s going on between Vanessa and him after they wrote the whole schoolyear. Which leaves Josh and you enough time to figure out how long someday will be." Riley replied.

The blonde beauty looked down for some time, but then slowly nodded and looked back up at her best friend who was smiling wide at her. That made her involuntarily smile, too and tell her, "Who knows? Maybe you´re right and if not, we are still going to have a good time , because we´re there all together. No crazy bulls, no mixed up feelings, just us and our friends."

Riley smiled and nodded while squeezing the blonde´s hand tightly. But before she could say anything more the window opened and they heard Farkle cry, "Ladies!" Followed by a "I don´t know why we can´t just take that freaking door" from Zay.

The blonde and the brunette both laughed at the boys coming through the window to the bay window, smiling at each other and not letting go of each others hand. Lucas, Farkle and Zay on the other hand looked a bit confused at them while Maya stated, "Let´s get this crazy adventure started."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the kitchen**

"We are really going to let them go to Texas on their own?" Shawn asked his best friend, sitting on the couch along with him while Topanga and Katy were watching them from the kitchen, looking at each other and sighing. They had this conversation the past 6 days over and over again.

"Yup." Cory replied and sighed inside as well. Why did he agree to this and why had Riley told Topanga right after he had agreed to it? Now there was no backing out anymore. They´d be alone with Pappy Joe all summer.

"And we´re letting Josh who might have a crush on my daughter and who also is your brother and Riley´s uncle go with them as their adult?" Shawn now asked and shuddered. He did actually like Josh, but he just couldn´t become friends with the thought of Maya and him. They were so young and all that stuff. It was weird even though Shawn would rather have Josh than some strange weirdo.

"Yup." Cory said again and Shawn sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Under how many drugs did we agree to that again?" Shawn now asked their wifes who were looking at them in a bit annoyance. Katy and Topanga really loved their husbands, but this was getting more and more ridiculous with every day. Josh was a good guy and the group of friends wouldn´t do anything too crazy , right?

"I hope no drugs and it´s going to be fine." Topanga replied what made both Shawn and Cory shake their heads. "Well, it is already too late now to back out." She added. "Josh is on his way and the guys are all packed up. Lucas, Farkle and Zay probably already came through the window and you guys need to calm down about the whole Josh- Maya thing." Of course Topanga also thought it was weird, but still.

"Yeah, I mean we can´t stop it anyway. I know my daughter and you two should know her, too. It might not happen now, but who knows how long these two can keep their feelings in and I haven´t seen him that often, but Josh seems like a nice guy. He is a Matthews. He´s not going to hurt my daughter, right?" Katy added a bit worried, looking at the woman besides her.

Topanga took her hand and replied, "He won´t. Josh would never hurt Maya in a 1000 years. Besides we all need that vacation away from here. Us and the kids."

"Funny that you´re talking about Maya and me right now." Josh suddenly stated, standing in the doorway nervously while the parents heads shot up to him. Shawn looked in disbelief at him and stood up, not quiet understanding what Josh said, but he didn´t really like the sound of it.

"What did you do to my daughter?" He asked in disbelief and Josh was really scared now, holding his hands up.

"I didn´t do anything to her!" He quickly exclaimed.

Katy went to Shawns side quickly, taking his arm. "Shawn, calm down. Josh just came through the door. He hasn´t even seen her yet today and he´s not going to hurt her." She told him, trying to reassure him and Shawn really did calm down a bit at least while the younger Matthews man sighed relieved.

Cory now also stood up while Topanga came into the living room. "What are you trying to say, Josh?" He asked his little brother. Actually he wasn´t sure , if he wanted to hear what Josh wanted to say, but it was too late for that now anyway. "You´re not trying to tell us that yo guys are already together, do you?" He now added a bit scared what made Josh shake his head really quickly at him.

"No, we´re not. I´d tell you guys, if that would happen , but this is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Maya and me." Josh said to them. He had thought about it a lot these past six days, especially when she wrote him and he thought about how overprotective he got, hearing that they went back to Texas.

"What are you telling us, Josh?" Katy now asked him while Shawn said at the same time, "You´re too old for her!"

Josh took a deep breath and replied, "Look, I know that Maya is 3 years younger than me and this doesn´t make me the most comfortable either, but the thing is this. I know that I really like her and I really want to have your guys blessing whenever we´re going to come together, because she means a lot to me. I believe in that someday we told each other and I don´t know, if it is going to happen anytime soon, but I need you to trust me. I could never hurt her and even if I did I´m sure that the Cowboys and Farkle would hide my dead body, before you would even find out about it."

The parents looked shocked at first at him, but then the two women had to smile at the boy in front of him. Topanga was the first one who took a step to him and hugged him from the side. "You really did grow up, Joshie." She said what made the younger Matthews smile, too, hugging her back.

Cory sighed, thinking about it for a minute and then stating, "I still don´t like this." What made Shawn nod , too and Katy sigh. She looked at the younger Matthews boy and knew what she wanted to say immediately.

"She stepped right in front of him adn then said, "I don´t like all of this either , because of the whole age difference, but I do know that you are a good guy Josh and we can´t prevent everything that is going to happen, but I want you to know that my daughter went through a lot and I also know that this is the reason why these two-" She pointed at her husband and his best friend. "Are so concerned about this. Show us that you mean it and you´ll get our blessings."

Josh looked shocked at the mother of the girl he liked and then to Shawn who was biting his lip, looking down. Katy took his hand, dragging him forward besides her and this time he looked at the boy he had seen grow up into a handsome young man and who was now fancying his daughter.

Before Josh could speak up, Cory said, "Topanga and Katy are right. He´s not going to hurt her, Shawny. We have to give him a chance to prove himself." This did not only shock Josh. Neither him or Katy or Topanga had realised that the Matthews dad had changed his mind, but the younger Matthews boy was really grateful for that and smiled at him. Cory just nodded slowly, still wanting to see that he meant it.

"I still don´t know how to feel about this, but I know that I can´t stop it, because this is going on long before I had a say in this. But I am going to make sure that I´m going to find your dead body and burn it twice, if I find out that you hurt her in any way, if you were together at that time or not. Understood?" Shawn asked him, but actually hold his hand out to Josh.

Josh on the other hand slowly nodded, but then took the older man´s hand and replied, "Understood."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Okay, I do not like that chapter that much to be honest. It feels weird, but it had to be done, sooo...

What do you think about it? Let me know in the comments below! :)

Can we reach the 20-25 reviews with this chapter? :)

Gabrie xoxo


	3. Flight

**A.N.:** Hello Party People!

Yes, I am already back with a new chapter! Yay!

Okay, so I got sick. Which means I have a lot of time, but barely any nerves which I am really sorry about.

But there is still a new chapter even though it´s not really long, but I still hope that you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think about it in the comments below! :)

Outfits are to be seen on Polyvore under the same name as I have here TellYouAllAboutIt :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"I still don´t know how to feel about this, but I know that I can´t stop it, because this is going on long before I had a say in this. But I am going to make sure that I´m going to find your dead body and burn it twice, if I find out that you hurt her in any way, if you were together at that time or not. Understood?" Shawn asked him, but actually hold his hand out to Josh._

 _Josh on the other hand slowly nodded, but then took the older man´s hand and replied, "Understood."_

* * *

 **A bit later**

"I am so excited!" Riley cried, coming out of her room, followed by Lucas who was carrying her two huge suitcases along with his medium sized one and then Maya, Farkle and Zay came out of the room, all with their luagage in their hand, ready to go. It was Midnight and they took about an hour to the airport, so they had to get ready to leave.

Josh was sitting on the couch along with Auggie playing Ligretto, but he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Maya and how beautiful she looked while Auggie continued playing . Maya on the other hand stared at him for a good minute, too what made all the other teens in the room smirk as Auggie suddenly shouted, "I won!" He was jumping up and down, grinning while Josh didn´t even notice.

Zay laughed and stated, "Wow, Joshua Matthews just lost a numbers game against a 7 years old, because his crush walked in. That is bitter." This made the two talked to persons blush deeply and both quickly look away.

"I still don´t like this." Cory stated who was sitting on the kitchen chair besides his wife and staring at the two teenagers. Shawn and him agreed to give that boy a chance , but by the look of his best friend he wanted to kill his little brother off, too and Cory wouldn´t even do anything to stop him at this point. They had somehow really agreed to all of this and now really felt stupid, but what were they supposed to do.

"Yeah, how can we leave 7 hormonal teenagers off to Texas on their own?" Shawn agreed, looking at his daughter who now played with her hair, while stealing glances at Josh who was looking at her again. Lucas and Riley on the other hand threw not so subtle glances at each other which made Cory freak out.

"We´re right here, you know?" Farkle now asked the adults who were sitting in the kitchen. Cory and Shawn just shrugged while their wifes who were standing at the stove sighed, looking at their husbands and shaking their heads. Even at midnight they did not stop. The cabs for the 6 should be there soon at least was all that they thought. Smackle would come to the airport and then they were off.

"Don´t worry , ma brother. I am going to take good care of these ones and like you said. Pappy Joe takes care of us, doesn´t he?" Josh suddenly threw in surprisingly and Maya laughed and added in Lucas direction, "Hahuuuurrrr"

Lucas rolled his eyes while Cory just mumbled, "He better does or else I´m going to go to Texas by myself to pick you guys up tomorrow." The teens just nodded at what Josh said, not having heard what the oldest Matthews in the room said while Topanga shook her head again, but now walked up to the teens.

"You guys make sure that you´ll be safe, okay? Josh, I do actually trust you so get them back to us in one peace and no one pregnant, please." Topanga told him while the group of friends shot her a look, but Josh just chuckled and nodded, gaving his sister in law a half hug which she returned. He knew that she was making jokes at this point and she knew that he really liked Maya, but he didn´t even know what would happen now. Even though he was still responsible after all.

Before anyone could add anything though the doorbell rang and Riley´s face immediately lit up. "The cabs are here! Let´s go!" She cried while all the other teens cheered, following her right out the door.

 **At the airplane**

( **A.N.:** I skipped to that part, because I was never into airport scenes to be honest)

"Finally we´re in the airplane peaches and even though dad already called 5 times we´re actually flying to Texas now." Riley exclaimed happily while Maya chuckled, seating down in between her best friend and Josh. Lucas was on the other side of Riley and Farkle Zay and Smackle took up the row of seats besides them. It was a small , but cute airplane and all of them were excited to finally actually take off.

"Yes, honey. We actually are. I can´t believe it." Maya replied. She really couldn´t , since she swore to herself after the whole almost kiss accident with Lucas to never set a step in Texas, but it was a beautiful state after all and she was there with all her favorite people who were happy and maybe she would find happiness, too.

Riley chuckled and shrugged while whispering to her best friend, "You should start believing it, Peaches. This might be your guys chance." Meanwhile she took her best friends hand , already being buckled up while taking Lucas others who also smiled at the girls even though he was a bit nervous after all that had happened the last time. He did not show Riley though, because he actually told her how excited he was about this which he was, but still it was kind of weird for him, too.

Maya on the other hand blushed and looked to the side where Josh was sitting, gripping the handle of his seat while already being buckled up as well, but kind of looking uncomfortable which made the blonde girl worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked him worried her finger tips grazing his, her not knowing if she could take his hand just like that, but Josh already felt it and looked up into the ocean blue eyes of the girl he started to like a lot, still a bit shaking. Why did he agree to sit besides her? Now he felt embarassed and she didn´t even really know what was going on right now , since she didn´t know what happened at his birth.

But as the voice came out of the speakers who announced that they would take off any second and he grabbed Maya´s hand on reflex he shook his head a bit. "I just- I don´t know, if Riles ever told you, but something happened at my birth that makes flying not always that easy for me. It´s the second time I´m ever flying and let`s just say- The first time did not go that well." He replied in all honesty.

Now Maya was even more worried, being a bit shocked that Riley had never told her what was going on with Josh, but that was probably not what the boy besides her needed to hear right now. So she squeezed his hand and said to him, "No she didn´t tell me, but it doesn´t matter. You´ll be fine. I´m right here and you might be shocked, but I took an advanced first aid- class."

Josh now really looked shocked at her at that comment, not knowing that. "Really?" He asked surprised, now actually feeling a bit calmer even though he didn´t know, if she could handle what would maybe come.

Maya nodded, squeezing his hand and smiling. "Yeah, my mom and I didn´t have any men at house to protect us or to drive us to the hospital if something happened until Shawn showed up, so we kind of took that class together to prepare ourselves even though we never really had the money for big trips or adventures anyway." She answered what made Josh cringe a bit. "Don´t pity me. I´m fine and happy now." She added, reading his thoughts and he sighed wanting to say something as suddenly the airplane got into motion.

Josh went back to his deathgrip on Maya´s hand while leaning back into his seat as far as he could and shaking. He looked so horrible and at the same time so cute that Maya couldn´t even saying anything about her hand turning red. She would stay it out until they were completely in the air.

Which took a solid 10 minutes, but then Maya stated, "Josh my hand. We´re in the air and you´re fine right now, but my hand soon won´t be anymore, if you continue like this." The Matthews boy quickly lost the deathgrip on Maya´s hand, but not letting go, looking apologetically at her. "It´s okay." She read his mind again what made Josh smile. She knew him so well. "We´ll go through this flight together. To be honest this is my first one, too and how about we start this with the story about what happened at your birth?" She suggested, but immediately saw Josh´s uncomfortable face.

He looked past Maya to her best friend and his niece who was watching a movie together with her boyfriend. They were watching _La La Land_ and while Riley was quietly singing the songs along Lucas was mostly staring at her, smiling. Josh shook his head and looked back at the blonde girl in front of him who saw how uncomfortable he was.

"It´s not really a story that I´d like to tell. Neither what happened at my birth or what happened at my first airplane flight which was actually with your dad to Europe after High School graduation. We wanted to do a Europe backpack trip, but I ended up staying in the hospital for 3 of the 5 weeks." Josh said to the girl besides him and her eyes went wide, now squeezing his hand as tight as possible. "Maya, my hand." He added sarcastically and Maya rolled her eyes, but loosened her grip. Now she really wanted to know.

"You´re making me curious and worried, Boing and now I really want to know, but I do understand if you´re not ready to tell this yet. There must be a reason why Riley didn´t tell me up to now and there are still some things I don´t feel comfortable telling you yet." She told him in all honesty and Josh nodded smiling, squeezing her hand.

"I do trust you, there´s just barely anyone besides my close family and those people who had been in the hospital as I was born know what happened. But I will tell you when I feel good enough to talk about it." He promised her, trying to sound convincing even though his voice a bit shaky again. Maya rolled her eyes, but gave him a geniu smile and put her head on his shoulder which made Josh smile , too and now he started to draw circles with his thumb over her hands.

"I know, Boing and that´s why I am not offended. Take all the time you need, but just know that I am always there for you and there´s nothing that could make you less amazing to me, Josh. I honestly don´t know how you could even consider having me as your girlfriend at some point. You´re like the younger version of Cory." She stated.

She didn´t always say it out loud, but she really admired Cory so much and Josh knew that, but he did not agree with her. "You are amazing as well, Maya." He said what made the blonde look up and stare right into his eyes. "You´re beautiful, an amazing artist, caring, cute, and the most loving person I´ve ever met, remember?" He told her what made her blush and not being able to reply they just stared at each other while Maya bit her lip.

Josh really wanted to lean down even though he knew that it was kind of wrong even though it felt so right. But just as they went closer without really noticing Riley cried, "Food!"

* * *

 **A.N.:** Well, Riles. Way to ruin the moment :D

It´s not my best chapter, since I can´t really concentrate with all the being sick and stuff, but what did you think?

Let me know in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	4. Arrival

**A.N.:** Hello Party People!

Yes, I am already back with a new chapter! Yay!

I am on Wattpad now, too so check me out there and follow me! I´ll always follow back! :)

Okay, guys. So I started a Lucaya story. I was a Lucaya sucker for quiet a while after all and just had this idea in my head. I am definitely going to post it on Wattpad, but do you want to read it here, too?

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _She didn´t always say it out loud, but she really admired Cory so much and Josh knew that, but he did not agree with her. "You are amazing as well, Maya." He said what made the blonde look up and stare right into his eyes. "You´re beautiful, an amazing artist, caring, cute, and the most loving person I´ve ever met, remember?" He told her what made her blush and not being able to reply they just stared at each other while Maya bit her lip._

 _Josh really wanted to lean down even though he knew that it was kind of wrong even though it felt so right. But just as they went closer without really noticing Riley cried, "Food!"_

* * *

 **Still in the Airplane**

"Josh?" Maya asked Josh after a while of both of them saying nothing and just holding hands. They hadn´t talked since the food arrived, but Josh wouldn´t touch his sandwich at all. He just stared at it, feeling like he would throw up any second. The blonde sighed at that. They were making progress with Josh, not looking so scared anymore, but the food didn´t seem to calm him down at all. Maya hadn´t touched her sandwich either, since Josh was still holding her hand.

She sighed and took Josh´s sandwich away from him and threw his and her own sandwich right at Riley and the Cowboy who looked confused at her for a second, but as Riley saw Josh´s look she slowly nodded and turned away to Lucas, whispering something into his ear. Lucas just nodded and they turned back to the movie while eating the sandwiches.

The throwing woke Josh up from his daze though and he stared at Maya with a guilty look. "I´m sorry. You probably want to laugh about me and how scared I am about a stupid flight. You could´ve kept your sandwich." He stated embarassed. Why did he make such a fool out of himself and that in front of the girl he really liked? He felt so stupid right now, it was ridiculous what he was doing and he knew that. But he couldn´t help it after what happened on the what was supposed to be Europe trip with Shawn.

Maya rolled her eyes, squeezing his hand and then said, "I don´t think that you´re stupid. I don´t know exactly what´s wrong, but I believe you whatever it is and I´m here to help you get more calm. Besides, I wasn´t that hungry anyway." That was a complete lie. She was glad that her stomach didn´t grumble yet, but she didn´t want him to feel bad.

Josh gave her a thankful smile and then they just went silent, not really knowing what to say. "So... Um... You want to watch a movie together? I mean at the screen here?" He asked, suddenly all flustered.

Maya laughed at his really bad talking and then said, "I don´t really think that a movie is the best idea for you scary cat, but what about some music? I have my Ipod that Shawn bought me for my birthday in my bag. Huckleberry, can you pass me my bag?" Josh looked down at that and Maya just laughed. He was adorable when all flustered and not knowing what to say. She just wished that he didn´t have to and that they would already be together.

Lucas did pass her her bag and she took the IPod out of it, along with her headphones, giving one to Josh. He took it and immediately heard the first notes of War of Hearts from Ruelle. **(A.N.:** I know that this is the Malec song, but I think that it fits for Joshaya, too)

 _Come to me  
In the night hours_  
 _I will wait for you_  
 _And I can't sleep_  
 _'Cause thoughts devour_  
 _Thoughts of you consume_

Josh couldn´t help, but stare at Maya thinking of how this song actually fitted them. Maybe in another way than Ruelle was thinking of it, but it did definitely fit. He was thinking of her the whole time, having sleepless nights, because of her and just wanted her to be by his side.

 _I can't help but love you  
Even though I try not to_  
 _I can't help but want you_  
 _I know that I'd die without you_

Maya looked back at Josh as the lyrics continued, just thinking of how much it fitted. She could not help, but like him, maybe even love him even though she tried so many times with other boys. But it always went back to Josh and she did not want anyone, but him. She wanted to be with him as soon as he was ready. Someday.

 _Stay with me a little longer  
I will wait for you  
Shadows creep  
And want grows stronger  
Deeper than the truth_

 _I can't help but love you_  
 _Even though I try not to_  
 _I can't help but want you_  
 _I know that I'd die without you_

The two were full on staring at each other now, just thinking of the song and their relationship. Josh couldn´t help, but admit that he really wanted Maya, too but it was so wrong right now. She was still 3 years younger than him and they had promised each other someday, right? Josh sighed inside at that thought and slowly looked away while Maya quickly switched to another song.

Riley meanwhile had watched her best friends and her Uncle´s actions while slightly hearing the song out of Maya´s headphones and shaking her head. These two were so great with each other and at the same time so stubborn. But Lucas and here were about to change that in Texas.

The rest of the flight went pretty quiet though until they announced that they would start landing now and Josh looked even more worried than at the take off, gripping Maya´s hand hard again. The landing though was pretty quick luckily for Maya´s hand and after the airplane stopped rolling she softly said, "Josh, you can let go. You made it. We´re in Texas and nothing bad happened." At least nothing bad had happened to the group of friends yet.

 **At the house in Texas**

"Ahhh, I see you guys got the cab I had waiting for you. It´s good to see you beautiful ladies again and the three- oh excuse me, 4 handsome guys again." Pappy Joe said, standing up from his rocking chair and walking up to them. Maya and Riley giggled at his southern accent while at the same time smiling at Lucas and Josh. Josh just looked really confused at Lucas grandfather who grinned at him stretching his hand out.

"You must be Uncle Boing." He stated and Josh looked a bit in disbelief at Maya before shaking the hand of the older man. Maya laughed and even the others had to chuckle.

"And you must be Pappy Joe. I can´t believe that even you know the name this little ferret over there gave me." He stated, looking amused at the blonde girl who was smiling right back at him. He was back to his old self after they were out of the airplane, breathing mostly normally again and joking around while Maya just enjoyed him, being him again and smiled the whole way even though she missed holding hands with him.

Pappy Joe chuckled tapping his head and replying, "Well, The older Matthews told me all about you and these young men and women and that I should keep an eye out on you guys very carefully which I might have forgotten by tomorrow, but anyways I am glad that you´re spending the summer here with me."

"So are we, Pappy Joe." Riley said and hugged the older man. Pappy Joe was surprised, but hugged back, patting the Matthews girl´s back while Maya came now, too to hug him. The boys stood there with the whole luguage and chuckled.

"Well, how about you guys unpack and then we meet in the living room to eat something? You guys must be starving." Pappy Joe suggested and in response all the stomachs of the teenagers growled at the same time what made them all laugh and nod to what he had said.

"Yes we are." Smackle replied. "I am sorry , if we woke you up though."

Pappy Joe chuckled and shrugged. "My dear Isodora Smackle, here in Texas everyone´s awake since hours. New York might be the city that never sleeps, but Texas is the one of the early birds."

* * *

 **Later in the living room**

After putting some fresh clothes on the whole gang met back in the living room where stacks of pancakes and frenchtoast alongside with sausages, eggs and bacon were waiting for them. On top of it all there was fresh milk and Orange juice. The girls were the last ones to come downstairs and the boys could only stare at them, because they looked beautiful as always. Smackle, not impressed just sat down besides Farkle, while Maya and Riley were grinning at each other and then at Josh and Lucas who were smiling impressed, too.

Riley sat down in between Zay and Lucas smiling while Maya sat down in between Josh and Pappy Joe. Pappy Joe smiled at the three girls and then stated, "I didn´t know that you girls could get any more beautiful. You three are lucky men." At that the three boys blushed what made the girls laugh.

Lucas was the first one to calm down though and take Riley´s hand, smiling wide. "We know that, Pappy Joe, we know." He told him and Farkle nodded. Josh at first looked at Maya for a good ten seconds, but then nodded as well. He was freaking blessed to be with her here and to have her even though he didn´t really have her yet. As Maya saw him nodding though she was the one turning bright red what made Riley grin wide.

"Where´s Vanessa?" Zay suddenly asked out loud, looking around a bit uncomfortable with the whole cheesyness. He loved his best friends, but this was a lot for him. He wanted to have his girl, too. His reaction made the others laugh though.

"Your rodeo girl, Zay?" Pappy Joe asked him and Zay looked at him, nodding. The older man shrugged and replied, "She said that she´ll come catch up with you later. She had to ride her horses this morning." Zay pouted at that and Maya grinned. They said all the things the people were telling about Texas were so cliché , but they were also so true and everyone knew it except for Josh who was a bit surprised.

She laughed and whispered to him, "Everything you have ever heard about Texas or Ranger Rick is true." Josh looked stunned at her and she added, "Even the hahurrr part." This time he laughed out loud and the whole table turned their attention back to them what made them both uncomfortable.

"What´s so funny, Peaches?" Riley asked clearly interested, giving her a knowing look which Maya tried to ignore, but it was hard, since Riley knew her.

So Josh and her just quickly replied, "Nothing." and turned away from each other what made the others laugh and them to turn red. This was sure going to be a very interesting summer for all of them with all the feelings involved and some memories that a certain Ranger Rick and a short stack of pancakes just wanted to forget to live on with their amazing relationships with the two Matthews.

But little did Pappy Joe now from all that he had heard from Cory Matthews that it wouldn´t be as easy as all of them wanted to and he just hoped that nobody would go home with a broken heart this time.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Okay, I honestly don´t really like this chapter , but I didn´t know how else to write it.

What do you think of it and do you want me to post the Lucaya story here, too?

Can we reach the 40-45 reviews with this chapter? :)

Gabrie xoxo


	5. Important talks?

**A.N.:** Hello Party People!

So, I got sick again. How I managed that 2 times in two weeks? Don`t ask. I don´t know, but I am still here with a new chapter! :D

I am on Wattpad now, too so check me out there and follow me! I´ll always follow back! :)

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if you do let me know, in the comments below! :)

Thanks for all the reviews that you already gave me as well! I loved all of them! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _So Josh and her just quickly replied, "Nothing." and turned away from each other what made the others laugh and them to turn red. This was sure going to be a very interesting summer for all of them with all the feelings involved and some memories that a certain Ranger Rick and a short stack of pancakes just wanted to forget to live on with their amazing relationships with the two Matthews._

 _But little did Pappy Joe now from all that he had heard from Cory Matthews that it wouldn´t be as easy as all of them wanted to and he just hoped that nobody would go home with a broken heart this time._

* * *

 **Later that day**

``Ah, son. I am glad that you came down first. I can´t believe that these guys went back to take another nap. They are not so much used to the Texas life, are they?" Pappy Joe asked Lucas as he came outside of the house, scratching his neck. The Cowboy would´ve slept more, too but he just couldn´t stop thinking of how awkward it was the last time they had been in Texas. He did not want that to happen again and he needed some advice from his Pappy Joe.

``Yeah, I couldn´t sleep anymore and I kind of hoped that I could seek some advice from you." Lucas replied and Pappy Joe chuckled, patting on the chair next to his rocking chair. Lucas sat down, swallowing. All he wanted to do was do it right, but he didn´t know how with all the drama that could happen again. He was just worried.

Not that Maya would fall in love with him again. He was not blind. She was head over heels in love with Josh and vice versa and Lucas was happily taken to Riley. But he knew the girls and if some memories would go to deep and he did not even know, if Josh knew the whole story.

´´Is it about the blonde beauty and the pretty brunette that are here again and what happened last time? Don´t look at me that shocked, I am your Pappy Joe after all. I kind of knew though that you would choose the brunette." Pappy Joe told him. ´´But I can also see that you have to fight with some memories of the last time, am I right son?" Lucas could only nod shocked at that.

´´You are." Lucas slowly replied. `´I am not worried about my decision. I just feel like there is a lot that is left to talk about yet and we didn´t even start. I don´t want our friendship to go down, because of the memories of something that doesn´t matter anymore. I just don´t want anything to change again or anyone to get hurt. I am happy with Riley and Maya is finally becoming happy again, too with a boy she really likes. How can I make sure it stays like this?"

Pappy Joe smiled at his grandson, seeing how much this was bothering him and once again how good hearted the boy was. ``I don´t really know the father of your girl, but he seems like a smart man. Hadn´t he taught you that you can´t stop everything, but sometimes you can try to make sure that everyone is on the same page." Pappy Joe said.

Lucas looked confused at him at that, not completely understanding at first what exactly he meant with this. He did want to understand though and so he asked, ´´What are you talking about Pappy Joe? What am I supposed to do?"

Pappy Joe looked at him with that all knowing look that Lucas always thought was the weirdest and yet most amazing thing in the world to him. He was a little boy back then after all and his Pappy Joe was everything to him , since he never had the best relationship to his dad, even as his parents did not divorce. It wasn´t nearly as bad as with Maya, but still.

``Talk to the blonde beauty, tell her what you think and that you just want her to know that no matter what happened in Texas she is still your best friend. You told me that she was the one who broke things of between you two for good, so make sure that you guys are still on the same page and can enjoy the time with your favorite people." Pappy Joe replied.

Now Lucas actually got it and thought about it for a minute. He knew that Pappy Joe was right, but Lucas was kind of dreading the whole thing with talking to Maya about this. He just did not like these kind of talks at all.

Pappy Joe saw his face and chuckled, standing up. Then he patted Lucas on the shoulder and added, ´´But do us all a favor and don´t do it in front of a fire place." With that he walked inside, leaving a dumb struck Lucas behind. Lucas knew that he had to talk to Maya, but when he would do that and how was the other question. All he wanted was to have a great vacation with his girlfriend and his friends and nothing to worry about.

 **A bit later in Riley´s and Maya´s room**

Riley and Maya were sitting on Riley´s bed in their guest room at 3 pm after a long nap from the flight and the waking up so early or better said never going to bed. Smackle had got a room to herself, because she didn´t like sharing a room which wasn´t too bad for the two besties. Well, but right now Maya was clearly annoyed with what Riley was asking her the whole time.

``You guys didn´t kiss at the campfire right?" Riley asked the blonde, reffering to her and Lucas what annoyed Maya, because she just really wanted to forget the last vacation in Texas that had been ridiculous. She had her someday with Josh and that was all she needed. No Huckleberry.

´´No, Riles. We did not kiss. I don´t know how many more times you want to hear this." Maya replied, trying to stay calm. Why couldn´t everyone just let it fall?

`´So that means that Lucas and I could kiss at the campfire or would this be awkward, since you guys kind of almost kissed, but you didn´t after all and you don´t have feelings for each other anymore, so would it be okay , if-" Riley started rambling, but got quickly cut off by the blonde.

´´Honey, you can kiss your boyfriend wherever you want. I do not care about that. Kiss him at the campfire, scream at him at the rodeo, don´t talk to him for a whole day if it makes you happy, I really don´t care, because I am over Lucas. He´s all yours and you know that." She told the brunette.

Riley sighed, looking down for a minute. As she looked back up she said, ``I know that you guys don´t like each other like that anymore, Maya but a lot has happened in 3 days in Texas last time and now we´re here for 5 weeks and I mean Lucas and you never talked about it and I don´t want things to get awkward. I trust you and Lucas, I know there´s nothing anymore, but I want you both to be in peace with this. Are you in peace with this, Maya?"

``Lucas and I are good , there is nothing to talk about. He has you and I have Josh someday. We´re fine." Maya said , but Riley looked at her.

``That´s not what I was asking you peaches and you know that." The brunette told her and Maya sighed. Was she in peace with this? ``Why did you not want to go to Texas in the first place, Peaches?" Riley asked and as she saw Maya looking down she nodded knowingly. ``Èxactly. This brings memories for me back, too. I almost lost my first boyfriend and I want us to have a great vacation. Lucas and me, Josh and you, Farkle and Smackle, Zay and Vanessa and we all together as friends."

``Then what do you want me to do to make it a good vacation, Riles?" Maya asked her best friend, but she kind of already knew the answer and Riley knew too that she knew it, so she just looked at her seriously for a minute.

Then she took a deep breath and said, ``I want Lucas and you to talk about this and the best not ot the campfire or at a rodeo or at the music club." Maya looked at her with a questioning look. ``Okay, this might be still weird for me, but that is why you need to talk. We all need our peace about this Maya that we can enjoy this."

Maya sighed, but then slowly nodded. She wanted to have the best time with Josh and not something like this. ``Besides, I have the feeling that Uncle Josh had something great up his sleeve for you and you don´t want it to be ruined, because you guys are sitting around a campfire, do you?" Riley added. The blonde looked in disbelief at her at that, but quickly shook her head what made the two laugh.

``I also saw you two in the airplane. So much about someday. It looked like you wanted to eat each others faces off right there." Riley told her what made Maya blush and grin from ear to ear.

´´Well, an airplane kiss wouldn´t exactly have been my imagination of my first kiss, but I´m more hopeful and I really want to know what happened the first time he flew." Maya stated and looked at Riley. `´Or what happened at his birth that it gets so bad for him when he´s flying." Still no answer from Riley. The brunette was just looking down. She knew that her uncle liked Maya, but if he was ready to let her know this yet?

She didn´t have to say anything though, because the door bursted open and a confused and kind of angry Josh came in. ``You never told me that you and the Cowboy had almost kissed at the Campfire!" He cried.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier**

Lucas walked back into the house, determined to just finally clear it up with Maya. He knew that this was bothering her and especially his girlfriend , too and Lucas wanted Riley to be happy at the most. So he walked upstairs determined, but then didn´t really come far, because he walked into Farkle and the two almost fell onto the floor looking at each other, chuckling.

``Sorry, Lucas. I didn´t see you. You look determined. Is everything all right?" He asked the Cowboy and Lucas nodded , smiling at him what made Farkle look relieved. He didn´t want his best friend to be unhappy.

``Yeah, I just need to talk to Maya." He replied. Farkle looked at him for a good minute, but then quickly understand what the boy was talking about. He had been there, too and he was the reason in the end why Maya and Lucas never really started dating, so he was beyond happy to hear that out of Lucas mouth.

``Sounds like a great idea. Do you think she´s going to talk to you just like that? I mean she would sure do it for Riley." Farkle state approvingly of the whole thing.

Lucas slowly nodded and then said, ``If we have something in common then it´s our love to Riley and I am counting on that right now, because I want my girlfriend to be happy and Maya, too of course. But I want to spend the best summer ever with Riley without any awkwardness. So this has to be." The determination in his voice made Farkle nod smiling again. He could clearly see that Lucas really loved the Matthews girl.

``Well, then I can only wish you good luck with that and I am sure that Maya will talk to you. She also wants to have a great vacation with us and especially with Uncle Boing as she calls him." Farkle told him and Lucas chuckled, nodding.

``I think so, too. That´s why I am going to talk to Maya now to make sure we´re all on the same page." Lucas said to Farkle. But before the genius could say anything more his eyes went a bit wide as he saw who was walking up to them, raising both eyebrows, clearly having heard what Lucas had said.

``What do Maya and you have to get on the same page about?" Josh asked confused as he arrived right in front of the boys who were looking at him stunned.

Lucas couldn´t decide what shocked him more. That Josh did not seem to obviously know what was going on or that he had just heard that conversation. But if he didn´t know- There had to be a reason why Maya did not tell him, right? Why shouldn´t she tell him? Maybe there hadn´t be the right time yet, since they didn´t spend that much time together since the ski lodge. He knew that they went out.

``Don´t you know?" Farkle asked the boy confused, clearly being oblivious. ´´Last time in Texas-"

``You guys deloped feelings for each other or at least you thought that there were feelings, I know that." Josh stated, jealousy hoping that that was all. But was that all, if they wanted to talk about it again? Was there more that he did not know? Was there something that could stop him from dating Maya?

Lucas looked a bit concerned at the older boy. ``Yeah, but there was something particular that kind of lead to that." He slowly said. ´´Which has nothing to do with now. I love your niece and you know that."

Josh knew that Lucas loved Riley, but what did he and Maya had to talk about then? What did happen for them to grow closer back then? While Josh looked at Lucas waiting, Farkle slowly walked away, not wanting to spill anything more, realising that he made a mistake. ``What exactly happened? Maya did not tell me yet." He stated and Lucas swallowed. ``Most that happened I know from my brother."

Oh oh. They hadn´t told Mr. Matthews the whole story on purpose and now Lucas did not know what to do. Did Josh just not know , because Maya didn´t have the time yet or did he not know, because Maya didn´t want him to know the whole story? But had he any other chance but telling it now? Not really, judging by the look on Josh´s face.

And it hurt Lucas, because he knew how much Josh and Maya were in love with each other. But this had to come to an end, the whole secret campfire thing. Lucas wanted to be happy with Riley and he wanted Josh and Maya to understand and date each other.

So he replied to the Matthews boy, ``Josh, don´t freak out, but the last time in Texas on the last night, Maya and I almost kissed at the campfire."

* * *

 **A.N.:** No, I am not trying to put this into a Lucaya story, I just wanted to build up some Joshaya/Rucas drama.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and leave reviews! :)

Can we reach the 52-57 reviews with this chapter? :)

Gabrie xoxo


	6. Drama

**A.N.:** Hello Party People!

How are you? I am awesome right now even though I´m a bit nervous, since I am moving soon! :D

So, I am really getting better with the updates even though I can´t promise you that it will be like this every time, I am trying though.

I am on Wattpad now, too so check me out there and follow me! I´ll always follow back! :)

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if you do let me know, in the comments below! :)

Thanks for all the reviews that you already gave me as well! I loved all of them! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _And it hurt Lucas, because he knew how much Josh and Maya were in love with each other. But this had to come to an end, the whole secret campfire thing. Lucas wanted to be happy with Riley and he wanted Josh and Maya to understand and date each other._

 _So he replied to the Matthews boy, ``Josh, don´t freak out, but the last time in Texas on the last night, Maya and I almost kissed at the campfire."_

* * *

 **Back at normal time in the girls room**

``You never told me that you and the Cowboy had almost kissed at the Campfire!" Josh cried and Maya and Riley looked in shock at each other. They did not expect that to happen right now or Josh to ever find out, because Maya did not want him to find out exactly because of this. There would be a big deal made out of this even though it wasn´t. Well, to everyone else, but Lucas and her it was but it was ridiculous.

´´Uncle Josh, calm down." Riley slowly said. She knew how he felt right now, but this was in the past and she knew it. Her uncle should, too. He shouldn´t freak out so much about it. This was just making things worse than they were.

Josh on the other hand did not look at all like he wanted to calm down. He had not needed to know the details on Lucas and Maya´s twisted past relationship, but to hear that they had almost kissed just a few meters away from the house that they were staying in right now was just- He couldn´t even describe his feelings on this right now. He had no real right to be mad, but he was. Why did she never tell him, if it wasn´t a big deal?

´´Why didn´t you tell me that?" He now asked the blonde girl in front of him who still looked quiet disbelieving at him while he crossed his arms.

´´I told you that we went out together. I didn´t think that it was so important that we also once almost kissed. It was way before you liked me and second we never actually kissed. Besides, I was against Texas the whole time. You gave in at some point. This is one of the reasons why I did not want to go back here. Because it would just make everything awkward again and I don´t need that. Ranger Rick and I don´t feel anything for each other anymore." Maya pointed out.

Josh still didn´t seem to believe the whole thing. He did want to believe Maya, but this wasn´t anything he could just get over with. This was bothering him big time and he couldn´t even understand why. It wasn´t like they were together right now and she was right. Back at that time, Maya did not even know that Josh´s feelings were mutual to what she felt. He didn´t even know it back then either.

´´Besides..." Riley suddenly stated. ´´From what Maya told me you guys agreed to just live your lifes until you guys are ready. Why is it bothering you so much that Maya ight have almost kissed another guy?" That broke it for Josh. His niece did still know that they were talking about her current boyfriend right?

´´Doesn´t it bother you that your best friend almost kissed your boyfriend the last time you were here? I mean Maya is your best friend and-"

´´That´s exactly the reason why it doesn´t bother me. She helped Lucas to choose me and she choose you, too Josh. You don´t have anything to worry about. Maya likes you. When will you really get that in your what is supposed to be mature head?" Riley replied to which both Maya and Josh blushed furiously at her words.

Riley rolled her eyes at the two, now crossing her arms while waiting for one of the two to say something. The blonde girl found her voice first again. ´´Why does it bother you so much Josh?" She asked the same question her best friend had already asked.

Josh on the other hand bit his lip and looked at the blonde. If he was being honest to himself, he knew what was bothering so much about it, but he did not want to say it out loud. He needed time to get over this.

So all he did was give a sorry smile at Maya and walked out of the door, slumping what made Maya and Riley look in disbelief at each other. Maya could not understand what just happened, but she had wished for Josh to just tell her that it was because he couldn´t stand seeing Maya with another boy or maybe that he wants to be with her right now, but this? This was bad to her and there was only one person why this happened.

Riley looked at her best friend, being in disbelief too. It would´ve been their perfect chance to finally start something and now this. She also didn´t like the look on the blonde´s face. She looked mad and she had the feeling that this wouldn´t go good.

As to confirm her thoughts Maya stated, ´´Huckleberry is a dead man." And walked out of the door, before Riley could stop her.

* * *

 **At the campfire pit**

Lucas was sitting at the campfire pit, looking at the burned wood and silently cursing himself. Why did he do this? Why the heck did he think it was a good idea to tell Josh about this? He wanted to get this out of the system. That he could be happy with Riley and Josh and Maya could finally come together and now? Why had he been so stupid. He wanted to do the right thing and now he was in trouble. They all kind of were and that all, because of that stupid campfire.

´´Maya is going to kill me." Lucas said out loud and groaned. He could not believe that they ever had something going on with each other. They did not fit what simply showed by them, being too dumb to just let all of it go. They needed someone to build them up and not to scare them away. They needed Riley and Joshua Matthews.

´´You´re right, Ranger Rick. I am going to kill you." Maya stated, standing right behind Lucas and Lucas jumped up at her voice, turning around and looking shocked at Maya. Maya on the other hand looked furious back at him. ´´What was going on in your mind that you thought telling Josh that we kissed could be in any possible way a good idea?" She asked him in disbelief.

Lucas took a deep breath and then replied, ´´I didn´t want to! It wasn´t like Zay that I went up to Josh and said ``Hey Josh, do you want to hear a story about Maya and me that will wreck all your nerves?´´ He overheard Farkle and me while I was going to you guys to talk this out with you and he made me tell him!"

Maya crossed her arms, not being happy about this at all and Lucas could see that and it did kind of scare him. He really did not want to make things any more complicated. There was nothing more that he wanted than having this out of the world.

´´Well, you shouldn´t have told him! You should´ve made something up or tell him to ask me! Now he thinks that I was hiding this from him, because I might still have feelings for you which I don´t! I want Josh and only Josh! He´s the guy I´m in love with and I am sick of everyone getting crazy over the fact that we once almost kissed, because it doesn´t matter!" She shouted at him, not caring if anyone heard her. She knew that Josh had left to somewhere. Pappy Joe had told her and everyone else in the house knew.

Lucas on the other hand now looked at her really guilty and nodding. ``I feel the same way! I just want to spend some great time with Riley. I know what we did a year ago back here, but there are no feelings anyvolved anymore. I don´t feel like kissing you right now." He told her.

Maya almost laughed at that and then said, ´´I´d be surprised, if you did Huckleberry and then I had to tell Riley to break up with you, because you don´t kiss other girls while being with my best friend."

Lucas did chuckle at that and nodded slowly, smiling at her. ´´I am sorry, Maya. I shouldn´t have told Josh. It´s your thing and I just wanted to get clear with you that we could enjoy this vacation. I didn´t want anyone to feel uncomfortable, especially since we could have the time of our lives here. I didn´t want Josh to get mad." He told her and Maya chuckled a bit, too nodding. She totally felt like him.

´´It´s fine Ranger Rick. I am sorry for making such a big drama out of this and I guess Josh and I just need to figure some things out. And I think we just got clear, Lucas." She replied to which Lucas chuckled and nodded. Then she put her hand out to him and asked, ´´Friends?"

Instead of taking the hand he just hugged her and replied, ´´Best friends." Maya laughed and hugged him back for a good 3 seconds and as they broke apart, they were both laughing, staring at the fire pit. Then Lucas asked her, ´´So, what did you say? Josh and love?" He emphasized the word love which made Maya roll her eyes and punch him in the shoulder.

´´Shut up, Huckleberry." She told him and they both just laughed again. Maya still had to figure out things with Josh, but she was glad that Lucas and her were okay. Now the real vacation could start more or less, but she had to figure out things with Josh.

As they walked back to the house Zay, Riley and Farkle already came out of the house smiling, obviously having heard the conversation and asked, ´´Ready for a Texas music night?"

* * *

 **At the music and BBQ place**

´´I am going to get us something to drink. You girls want to find us a table?" Lucas asked Riley and Maya who nodded at him and walked off while the boys went to the bar. They found one for the five of them and sat down while looking at each other. Riley was clearly happy and Maya also really relieved that all of that was behind them now, except for the Josh thing that she still had to figure out.

´´I am so happy that Lucas and you are good now." Riley stated, smiling at her boyfrined who was staring at her, too while waiting for their drinks. Maya rolled her eyes at that, but slowly nodded.

´´We were never really bad, Riles. We just had to get clear about the whole thing and did. It´s no biggie. There are just some people who did make a big deal out of it." The blonde replied and sighed. Josh still didn´t show up even though Riles tried to call him. He only sent her a short SMS that he was okay. Nothing more Maya knew that he wouldn´t just walk off, but she did want to talk to him and wanted to spend time with him. Him, to not be mad anymore.

Riley gave her an understanding smile and took her hand, telling her, ´´Josh is fine, Maya. He´ll come around and everything will be fine. Just enjoy the evening with your friends and do not think to much about your future boyfriend."

Maya swallowed, but slowly nodded. ´´I don´t get why he couldn´t just admit that he was jealous and we could´ve talked about it. It´s not like I would not want to be with him yet. I am waiting for him and I want to talk to him. I know that I should´ve told him, but still. Why can´t he just talk about it to me or give me the chance to explain?" She asked her best friend.

Riley slowly nodded as she suddenly broke into a smile, pointing at the bar which made Maya turn around as her eyes went wide. ´´How about you clear it up with him right now?" She suggested as they both saw Josh sitting there with a coke in his hand, staring into space.

Maya swallowed, looking at the boy but slowly nodded and stood up. ´´Now or never." She whispered more to herself than to Riley and made her way over to Josh, thinking of a good way to start the conversation, but she did not know any. She just wanted to make him understand that she only liked him and that he did not have to be like that. She just wanted him to admit why he acted like this.

From the corner of her eye she saw the boys, walking back to Riley with the drinks and Vanessa, being there, too. This was for the sake of her, Josh and the group. So she took another deep breath and walked right in front of Josh who was staring at a little notebook besides him and said, ´´Josh, if you came here earlier just to buy me a coke you wouldn´t have had to stay away all day."

Josh now finally looked up, looking shocked at the beautiful blonde girl in front of him who was talking to him. He quickly closed the notebook in front of him and Maya bit her lip, looking at him. He didn´t really seem mad anymore, but still upset.

´´Hey Maya." He told her lamely and Maya sighed inside. This seemed like a long conversation even though she just wanted to kiss him and make up with him, but she knew she couldn´t. They weren´t together and if they didn´t clear that up they maybe never will be.

´´I didn´t want to make you upset, Josh." Maya said straight ahead and the older Matthews boy looked at her with a quiet painful look. He knew that.

´´I know." He simply stated. ´´And I know that I shouldn´t have got that out on you, but just talked to you about it. But- It´s just that I- I-" He didn´t know how to say it. He knew exactly why he had done all of this, but he didn´t know how to say it or how to make it clear for the blonde even though she seemed to know what was going on his head right now.

That was exactly why she took the hand of the boy and asked, ´´Josh, why didn´t you just tell me that it made you jealous, instead of walking away?"

* * *

 **A.N.:** Yes, Josh. Why didn´t you? Sorry for the Cliffhanger, but I had to :D

Tell me something about you in the comments below and what you thought about the chapter! :)

Can we hit the 65-70 reviews with this? :)

Gabrie xoxo


	7. Oh oh

**A.N.:** Hello Party People!

How are you? I am freezing, but fine :D

In exactly three weeks I´m moving. I cannot believe it and I am so excited, but you´re not going to get rid of me here, so don´t worry! :)

I am on Wattpad now, too so check me out there and follow me! I´ll always follow back! :)

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if you do let me know, in the comments below! :)

Thanks for all the reviews that you already gave me as well! I loved all of them! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

´´I know." He simply stated. ´´And I know that I shouldn´t have got that out on you, but just talked to you about it. But- It´s just that I- I-" He didn´t know how to say it. He knew exactly why he had done all of this, but he didn´t know how to say it or how to make it clear for the blonde even though she seemed to know what was going on his head right now.

That was exactly why she took the hand of the boy and asked, ´´Josh, why didn´t you just tell me that it made you jealous, instead of walking away?"

* * *

 **Back at the table**

Lucas, Farkle and Smackle who had gone with the boys to get the drinks came back to the table, looking confused at Riley who just pointed to the bar. As they saw Maya and Josh there they immediately understood and sat down while Riley looked at them smiling. Lucas put an arm around his girlfriend having the feeling that she was a part in the whole fact that Josh and Maya even sat there right now and he bet his last cowboy boots on the fact that she´d tell them about the whole thing in 5- 4- 3-2-1

"I knew it was a good idea to write Josh to come here to meet up with us. Maya and him have to talk. I mean, I get it. I´d have freaked out, too about the whole campfire thing if I wouldn´t have been in denial back then, but Josh should trust her and she should tell him everything, if they want this to work out. They should just finally be together!" Riley exclaimed.

Her friends chuckled while Smackle said, "I didn´t know that Maya had an influence on you in being that sneaky." Riley looked at her confused, while Farkle and Lucas nodded, grinning. Riley crossed her arms, looking at her boyfriend who shrugged a bit, giving her an apologetic look.

"We do think that you´re right, Riley but we didn´t expect you to come with such a Maya- like plan. But she´s your best friend after all and I can´t believe that you got your stubborn uncle to come." Lucas stated. He really couldn´t even though he was happy for Maya. Every time he looked over to them he just saw longing and guilty looks on their face. Everyone could clearly see they belonged together. But what if their someday was now and if they missed it, there would not be another time for it?

"Yeah, we were just questioning the way you want to bring them together a bit, not that it is a bad way exactly. With these two it might actually work." Farkle added and Riley looked at him with a quiet annoyed look and then back to Lucas who grinned at her, giving her a quick kiss on the mouth. It only lasted about 3 seconds, but now she was grinning, too

"Who wants to bet if these two are kissing today?" Zay asked, coming to the table along side Vanessa while having his eyes on Maya and Josh who were still talking and it seemed to get a little bit more serious. Riley and the others also looked back to them while Zay sat down with Vanessa, Vanessa looking smiling at Lucas who at first didn´t even really notice her like everyone else pretty much until she said something.

"Hey Lucas, hey Zay friends." She stated, looking a tiny little bit guilty. "I am sorry I kind of forgot your names, but I remember that you guys are amazing."

Riley looked at the girl who had her eyes fixed on Lucas and replied, "That´s all you need to know about us. We are amazing, just like my amazing boyfriend." She took Lucas hand and Vanessa narrowed her eyes, but didn´t reply to that. Lucas just gave her a small smile and then Riley´s hand a tight squeeze while Riley turned to Zay. What do you mean with who wants to bet? You really think that they are going to kiss tonight already? I mean, it could happen but it´snot that clear with Maya and Uncle Josh who are supper stubborn.

"There is a 30% chance that Maya and Uncle Boing are kissing today even though there is also a 20% that they won´t." Smackle stated, looking at the two while everyone except Farkle looked confused at her. "Easy calculations my friends. That´s what always happens when a genius talks about things nobody understand." She added.

"What are the other 50% Smackle?" Lucas suddenly asked. Farkle and Smackle looked at each other and then shrugged. They did know what the other 50% were, but they weren´t sure, if anyone else really wanted to know or should know.

"Trust me. You don´t really want to know." Farkle replied and Smackle nodded while Riley and Lucas looked at each other now. They did want to know. Even Zay who was mostly busy with starring at Vanessa looked interested in their calculations for once, but the two didn´t say anything else about it and Riley bit her lip, looking back to Maya and Josh as Maya suddenly looked literally heart broken and then stood up, walking away from Josh.

"Seems like you lost the bet, Zay." Smackle stated while everyone looked at her in disbelief and she looked confused back. "What?" She asked, not getting why they were looking like that. Did she say something wrong?

Riley on the other hand stood up, wanting to go to her best friend but May surprisingly was already on her way to them. Riley met her half way and asked her, taking her into a hug, "Maya what happened?" Inside Riley was already killing Uncle Josh for whatever he had done to her best friend, but Maya forced a smile at her best friend, shaking her head as they broke apart and squeezed her hand that Riley was still holding.

"It´s no big deal, Riles. Let´s just go home, please." She replied, trying not to sound too sad. She did not know what she had expected, but this had hurt.

* * *

 **A few minutes before**

That was exactly why she took the hand of the boy and asked, ´´Josh, why didn´t you just tell me that it made you jealous, instead of walking away?" Maya was looking intensely at him, waiting for a honest answer. Had he been jealous and that was the reason why he acted like that? I mean there could not really be any other reason for that, right? Why else should he act like that about it? Not even Riley would´ve freaked out that much. Well, she probably would. They´re out of the same family after all.

Josh looked down at that question, not really knowing how to answer that. Of course he had been jealous about that. She had almost kissed the Cowboy who she had a crush on as Riley. He knew that they went out once or twice, but he didn´t know anything about an almost kiss before this vacation. He did not see that coming and did not expect that. Maya didn´t like Lucas anymore and he knew that, but it still kind of made him jealous.

"Maya, I- I- I don´t know." Josh replied in all honesty and Maya looked confused at him. How was it so hard for a person to just say what everyone already knew? It was not like he was really good in hiding all of this. He wasn´t. "I just don´t know how to do this." The Matthews boy added and looked down.

"Don´t know how to do what, Josh?" Maya asked. "We´re just talking and you could´ve just told me. I know that I should have told you about the almost kiss at all and I admit that I did it, because I did not want you to freak out, but-"

"I don´t know how to keep my feelings in track. I am good in observing, but not good in doing anything when it comes to feelings. Maya, I do like you longer than the Ski Lodge thing. Heck I think it all started as you came to that party in NYU and I know that Someday is a good plan, because you are way too young for me right now, but I cannot see you with another boy. I know that you don´t like Lucas, Farkle or Zay like that, but it freaks me out to know that in the next years you could date anyone, but me. I went on two dates, since the ski lodge and it was a katastrophy, because of the girls, not being you." Josh rambled down and only realised at the very end what he just did.

Maya looked in shock at him while he looked scared back. He did not intend to say all of this right now, but now Maya knew and he did not know how to handle it. What would she say now? Would she laugh about him and tell him that Someday would never come?

"Why don´t we stop that stupid Someday talk then?" Maya suddenly asked him, scooting closer to Josh and taking his hand. Josh felt tingles going through his fingers while Maya on the other hand heard his speech over and over again in his head. Since that party at NYU. He liked her that long. "I feel the same way, Josh and I can´t date anyone else either. I mean I didn´t have the chance to date anyone, yet but- I also always think about the deal and how I want Someday to be as soon as possible, also today."

Josh wanted to open his mouth to say something, but Maya continued, "Screw the 3 years. I mean you were jealous, because you don´t want me to be with another boy and I don´t want anyone besides you. Josh, we can make this work right now." She really wanted to convince him. Maya didn´t want to wait any longer or she´d probably freak out right there.

Josh on the other hand was torn in between his head and his heart. His heart did want to be with Maya right now, to just kiss her right on the spot in this country music club with the cheap drinks and the huge steaks or ribs. He did want to do that so badly, but his head said soemthing else. His head was trying to be reasoning with the age difference and the whole situation and that´s why he was taking a deep breath, looking at Maya and then responded something that they both hated.

"I can´t do this right now, Maya. My heart wants it, but my head and I think your head both know that it is wrong. I do want to be with you, but it´s just too early." He said and Maya looked shocked and hurt at him.

She felt her heart break a bit and Josh immediately regretted what he had said, wanting to kiss her even more as she stood up and swallowed one time deeply before telling him, "Well, then you shouldn´t be mad about me, dating someone else, Boing. Someday is not now as you said and I have every right to choose a current boyfriend."

Josh looked shocked at her at that comment, not believing what she had just said. But before he could stop her, she already walked away, leaving him at the bar. Josh groaned and wanted to bang his head on the table top, looking after her how she went to Riley who embraced her and he immediately felt stupid. He started a fire in Maya Hart. A bad one and now he felt horrible and with a throbbing heart, too.

After another swallow the bar man suddenly put a rootbeer in front of him and then stated, "On the house. I heard it´s supposed to be great for fights with your girlfriends."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Oh Josh. What have you done?

What did you guys think of the chapter? Let me know in the comments below! :)

Can we reach the 80-85 reviews with this chapter? :)

Gabrie xoxo


	8. The Day after the Disaster

**A.N.:** Hello Party People!

How are you? I am awesome and really happy!

I am on Wattpad now, too so check me out there and follow me! I´ll always follow back! :)

All the outfits will as always be found on Polyvore under the same name I have here! Check them out and tell me what you think! :)

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if you do let me know, in the comments below! :)

Thanks for all the reviews that you already gave me as well! I loved all of them! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Josh looked shocked at her at that comment, not believing what she had just said. But before he could stop her, she already walked away, leaving him at the bar. Josh groaned and wanted to bang his head on the table top, looking after her how she went to Riley who embraced her and he immediately felt stupid. He started a fire in Maya Hart. A bad one and now he felt horrible and with a throbbing heart, too._

 _After another swallow the bar man suddenly put a rootbeer in front of him and then stated, "On the house. I heard it´s supposed to be great for fights with your girlfriends."_

* * *

 **The next morning**

"Maya, you look fine. Josh will definetely regret anything he said yesterday and ask you to marry him." Riley stated as Maya was standing in front of the mirror, her arms crossed. She had a dark red cross front swing top on with black shorts, black cowboy boots, a black choker, her black bag fringe back was around her shoulder, some make up, red lipstick and her hair went in waves down her back. She did look good indeed.

Maya rolled her eyes at her best friend and then turned around to reply, "I don´t care what Josh thinks. He wants to play hard to get, he can have that. I´m not going to mourn around while he is just enjoying life until I´m 40 and he´s 43, maybe." She tugged at her top and took another look in the mirror and then looked back at her best friend.

Riley was wearing white and blue puff sleeve dress and blue flats along with a blue bag, some make up and her hair was in messy curls. Today was her first real date with Lucas and she was super excited, yet at the same time scared about her best friend who had told her last night what happened. She did not want Maya to be upset and yet she really wanted to go to that date, because the last time in Texas all went wrong and she didn´t even see much of Texas, let alone with the boy she loved.

"And why are you looking like you´re going to a funeral, if you don´t care?" The brunette asked the blonde and Maya rolled her eyes again. "I mean it looks good, but it is a little bit... Black for Texas and the fact that you want to seem all happy."

"That´s my style, Riley. I can wear as much black as I want." Maya said. "Besides, the top is red and my lipstick is too." She did want to look very good to make Josh even more jealous even though she´d never admit it to herself. Well, she wasn´t planning on just hitting up random boys, but she still did want him to see what he was missing. She was sick of being vulnerable because of her best friend´s uncle. That was not how it was supposed to work. She was freaking Maya Penelope Hunter for the record.

Riley put her hands up in defense and then said, "Fine, do whatever you think is right but we should go downstairs. Lucas is waiting for me and Farkle, Zay and Smackle are waiting, too. I want to leave before Vanessa comes with her googly eyes on Lucas." Maya looked at her best friend who looked mad now as well.

"Are you completely sure that she gave Lucas heart eyes? She did look like she wanted to try it with Zay last time." The blonde asked her best friend. As much as she hated Josh right now, she did not like to see her best friend that scared of losing her boyfriend. If Ranger Rick would do one wrong move he´d be more than just dead. Maya would make sure of that and she would hide the body good that not even Pappy Joe would find it.

Riley nodded, shuddering. "I am a hundred percent sure. I wouldn´t have told you while you were depressed, because of Josh, if I wouldn´t be sure. That girl has something for Lucas and I don´t like it." She replied to the blonde. Maya still eyes the brunette suspicious, but then slowly nodded.

"Well, I wouldn´t worry about it too much. Lucas really likes you and he actually wants to be with you. Vanessa got nothing on him and if she doesn´t watch out I´ll tell Zay." Maya said to Riley.

The brunette looked at the blonde stunned and then stated, "It´s funny how you talk about it like this. But maybe you should actually also think about your relationship to Josh. It´s quiet obvious that you guys like each other Maya and you kind of blew him off. I know that he´s an idiot, but don´t you think that you, being silly too makes the whole thing just worse than better? Josh also wants to be with you, he´s just scared because of the age and I mean you guys do have a big age difference even though that doesn´t excuse-"

"You´re right, Riles. It doesn´t excuse anything and I really want to leave this room now." Maya said and Riley looked at her and gave out a little sigh, but then nodded and they linked arms. "I´m sorry Riles." The blonde quickly added. "I just don´t want to hear any of Josh anymore, because-"

"I know." Riley simply replied and Maya nodded while they made their way out of their room.

* * *

 **Downstairs in the living room**

"Is he going to sit outside at the fire pit the whole day or is he just finally going to grow some guts and talk to Maya?" Lucas asked a bit annoyed as he looked outside to see Josh sitting at the fire pit, staring into who knows where. He seemed pretty depressed and sad even though the whole thing was pretty much his fault, if you thought about it. He did do a big mistake and that was what happened when you did do a big mistake.

"Yeah, I thought that he was a nice guy, but all he did was hurt Maya so far." Zay added and looked annoyed, too. Vanessa wasn´t there today, since he decided to cheer the blonde a bit up while the older Matthews was acting ridiculous. Him and Vanessa weren´t really dating. He did not even really know what they were at the moment, because she was acting weird.

"Maybe Boing just doesn´t know how to handle emotions like me. We have a lot in common." Smackle stated who was standing besides Farkle who was now looking bewildered at her. She was wearing a plaid black and white dress along with white sneakers, some really light make up and her hair was down her shoulders in curls. Riley were in her room earlier, telling her that she should really wear a dress if she was going out with Farkle on their first date of this vacation. After some time Smackle agreed and she wore a dress which made Farkle more than happy even though he loved her in any outfit.

"Where are the other girls anyway?" Farkle now asked. "I thought Riley said we´re going to meet up down here at 11. It´s 10 past 11 now." Lucas and Zay shrugged while Smackle rolled her eyes at the non excisting being on time of the girls.

Zay looked back at Riley´s uncle and then crossed his arms, suddenly hearing footsteps. "You know what? I am going to talk to that Uncle Boing. Nobody treats my best friend like that." He said and with that walked outside. The others looked at each other shocked and then after Zay who just walked out of the house to the fire pit. They did not expect Zay to do that, but they knew that someone eventually had to do it.

Before they could really think about this though they heard Maya at the stairs who said, "Where is Zay going?"

* * *

 **At the fire pit**

Josh was sitting on one of the wood benches, still silently cursing himself while throwing sticks into the mostly empty pit aside from ashes from previous fires. He had woken up somewhere around 6 and just went outside wandering a bit around until he came back here and just sat down and now he was letting out some agressions by doing just that. Throwing things at something that couldn´t even make him feel better. If anything worse. Why did he do that to Maya? He should have kissed her at the bar instead of pushing her away again.

"Why can´t I do something right for once?" He asked himself. He had barely slept tonight, thinking about the whole thing over and over again. It had started so good. Maya and him had had such a great time while the flight even though he was terrified and then the first- Josh groaned and shook his head, now throwing a stone at the pit. This was ridiculous.

"I know that you don´t like the idea of Lucas and Maya almost kissing here, but you do know that the campfire pit can´t do anything for the fact that you´re an idiot?" Zay asked behind him and Josh didn´t even look up, just groaning. "That´s not a real answer and I know that you heard me." The boy added, not even angry just amused by the ridiculously acting of what was supposed to be the most mature one of them aside from Pappy Joe. Josh was supposed to make sure everything was all right and not screw everything up.

"You don´t need to rub in my face how stupid I am. I know that I screwed up and I know that you, that cowboy and the genius want to kill me." Josh said. "And I cannot blame you at all."

Zay shrugged at that and sat down besides him. "I´m in a good mood today, so I´m not going to kill you, but yes you are stupid and yes you should have done something else and heck yes, you screwed up, but Maya still likes you out of some crazy reason and you should do something about it, Boing." Zay replied and Josh looked shocked at him while Zay looked seriously back. "Before you lose her completely. I saw you on that plane. I saw you as you did not want Maya to go alone with us to Texas. You like her way more than to wait, boy."

Josh rolled his eyes and then suddenly said, "You know I acted like you in that age. Like I know everything, but you don´t know anything and you also don´t understand everything. I am three years older than her and this is at that age not just a number, but-"

"But what? I might not know everything but I do know that Maya deserves better than a boy who doesn´t really fight for her. If you want her, fight for her or someone else might do it and I am not talking about me or Lucas or Farkle but trust me, there will be dozens of boys in line back at school as soon as they find out that Maya is ready to start a relationship and I might just tell them if they want to hear a great story." Zay said to him.

The Matthews boy looked in disbelief at him at that, not knowing what to say. He couldn´t believe what he was hearing and yet he did know that Zay was right. Even though he would never admit it right now.

He didn´t have to though, because there was suddenly a voice behind them asking, "Zay, are you ready to go?" Both of the boys spun around to see Maya standing there. Josh couldn´t tear his eyes away from the beautiful blonde girl in front of him. Even the pointy cowboy boots looked amazing at her and that red shirt that fitted her just right- It should be forbidden to show up like that when you had a fight.

"Take a picture, Boing. It might last longer." Maya tried to say confident, but her voice was trembling while Josh quickly looked away. Then she turned back to Zay. "Are you ready?" She asked again and this time Zay stood up and nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, let´s go." He replied as Josh suddenly stood up, too.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked in disbelief.

Zay rolled his eyes and then said, "To the bull riding show. Last year as Lucas broke the record Maya didn´t watch, because she was scared. I promised her to go with her there this year again."

Maya looked at Josh, biting her lip and not trying to think of handsome he was while slowly nodding. "Exactly." She said. "And it´s time for us to go, if we want to catch some lunch before that. Let´s go." Zay nodded at her and then looked one last time at Josh with a warning look, before´they started walking off, leaving a shocked Josh behind. What they didn´t know was that they maybe shouldn´t have told Josh where they were going.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Hmmmm... Who can guess what Josh will do with this information?

Who can guess it gets a shoutout in the next chapter!

Let me know what you think of the chapter in the comments below! :)

Can we reach the 90-95 reviews with this chapter? :)

Gabrie xoxo


	9. Ruined

**A.N.:** Hello Party People!

How are you?

Sorry that I didn´t update in over a week, but I´ve been away for 4 days as I told you and still had to update my other Joshaya story! :)

SHOUTOUT to NeverAlone97 for getting the closest to what actually happened! :)

I am on Wattpad now, too so check me out there and follow me! I´ll always follow back! :)

All the outfits will as always be found on Polyvore under the same name I have here! Check them out and tell me what you think! :)

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if you do let me know, in the comments below! :)

Thanks for all the reviews that you already gave me as well! I loved all of them! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

Zay rolled his eyes and then said, "To the bull riding show. Last year as Lucas broke the record Maya didn´t watch, because she was scared. I promised her to go with her there this year again."

Maya looked at Josh, biting her lip and not trying to think of handsome he was while slowly nodding. "Exactly." She said. "And it´s time for us to go, if we want to catch some lunch before that. Let´s go." Zay nodded at her and then looked one last time at Josh with a warning look, before´they started walking off, leaving a shocked Josh behind. What they didn´t know was that they maybe shouldn´t have told Josh where they were going.

* * *

 **At the Rucas date**

´´I can´t believe that you´re taking me horse riding! I´ve never done anything like this!" Riley exclaimed in disbelief and at the same time extremely happy. As Lucas told her this morning that he had a special date planned for them she did not expect him to take her horse riding. She thought about maybe a nice breakfast or a walk down somewhere or a picnic, but this? Not that she was complaining though. She couldn´t be happier about it in fact. She always wanted to do it and she once mentioned it to Lucas, but she did not expect him to remember.

Lucas chuckled, taking Riley´s hand as they went inside the stalls. He could see her excitement and it was making him happy, too. ´´I told you that this date would be special for my amazing girlfriend. I know that you always wanted to do this and I know the guy who owns this place and he said he does it for free for both of us for 3 hours horse riding. We just have to find him that he can show us which horses are ours." He replied.

Riley grinned wide at that and squeezed her boyfriend´s hand. ´´I really can´t believe that you did this for me. I love it, Lucas!" She said to him and kissed his cheek. Lucas smiled and stole a little kiss from her lips which made the brunette giggle and look at him lovingly.

´´So this is your girlfriend, Lucas? You always had a really great taste." A voice told behind them told them. Turning around Riley saw a brunette haired boy with cowboy boots, dark blue jeans and a black and blue plaid shirt, walking up to them. He looked 2 or 3 years older than the couple and had a smirk on his face that reminded Riley a lot of Zay. He wasn´t bad looking, just like the typical Texas boy as you saw it in the movies kind of. If Maya was here she would´ve probably already cracked 10 jokes and gave him some weird nicknames.

Lucas also turned around to his old friend and smiled. ´´Hey, Al. We were looking for you." He said to him and Al chuckled walking up to them. ´´You got our horses ready? I want to take my girlfriend on her first real horse ride."

Al looked Riley up and down what didn´t go unnoticed by Lucas and then smiled. ´´I did for you and your beatiful little cowgirl. Just follow me." He mentioned more to Riley than to Lucas. Riley smiled and followed the boy while Lucas slowly came after, quiet a bit annoyed. He did not like this. This was Riley´s and his date. So he quickly caught up with the two, taking Riley´s hand in his again which gained him a smile from Riley. He smiled back and Al gave them a small frown, but just brought them to the stall where a beautiful black and a white horse were standing besides each other.

Al wanted to say something, but Lucas quickly said, ´´Thanks, Al. We can take it from here." Lucas said rather rude than nicely, but Al got the hint even though he didn´t like it.

So he threw his hands up in defense and then stated, ´´Okay. Don´t forget. Three hours. I have some costumers who pay me who are waiting for these horses. See you later, Cowgirl. Lucas." The boy nodded at the two and Lucas crossed his arms while Riley was completely mesmorized by the horses.

She went op to the white one, craddling his head in awe what made Lucas smile now. ´´She´s beautiful." Riley stated what made Lucas smile even wider, looking at his girlfriend who was completely taken over by the horse she had just seen for the first time. But Lucas was seeing something way more beautiful that he was able to call his.

So he put an arm around Riley who leaned into him and then stated, ´´Not nearly as beautiful as you." Riley turned around at that comment, blushing deeply. Before she could reply to that, Lucas kissed her though and Riley completely melted into his arms. They completely forgot what they wanted to do while just kissing enjoying each others touch. Both bodies were tingling all over even though this was for beyond the first time they were kissing, but they loved it.

Their kiss was suddenly broken though though Riley´s phone ringing what made both of them groan, but Riley´s eyes went wide as she saw Zay´s name on the screen. Zay hated calling. He would never do that unless- She quickly picked up and asked right away, `´Zay, is Maya okay? What happened? Wait, what?" Lucas looked confused and concerned at his girlfriend who´s expression changed. ´´It´s Josh? He wanted to what? Yes, we´ll be there as soon as we can."

As soon as she hung up, Lucas looked at her confused. `´What´s wrong?" Lucas asked and Riley shook her head, swallowing.

´´Josh wanted to prove himself to Maya, but before he could his lungs gave in combined with an asmathic attack and now they are waiting for the ambulance to bring him to the hospital. We have to go!" Riley cried and Lucas eyes went wide as the girl suddenly realised something. ´´Lucas, I know that you had this planned out and Josh is an ass, but he´s still ym uncle and-"

The cowboy quickly shook his head and replied, ´´Riles, don´t apologize. Of course we´re going there to help him. I also don´t want to know what´s going on in Maya right now. Let´s get our things and go."

* * *

 **A few minutes before at the Rodeo**

Zay and Maya just walked into the tent for refreshments while Maya was shaking a bit. She had the feeling that if she wanted to get over the whole last texas fing, she actually had to watch someone riding that stupid bull. Someone who wasn´t one of her best friends. Not that she wanted anyone else to get hurt, but still. It was way more safe for her if it was someone she did not care that much about.

´´Are you sure you want to watch this? You are shaking and the guy who´s riding that bull today isn´t even one of us. Heck, I don´t even know who the guy is who´s riding the bull this year." Zay asked the blonde concerned as Maya shot him a look. `´I´m just saying." He quickly added.

´´Yes, I am sure. I mean it´s not Lucas or you or Farkle or Riley who would probably fall down, before even getting on the bull so it´ll be fine." Maya tried to reassure herself, but her hands wouldn´t stop shaking at all. ´´I need to do this for myself and you´re going to stay here with me, cause I might faint." Zay looked at her, but then slowly nodded. They both knew that she rather wanted someone else standing here with her. Someone who was incredibly stubborn to say at least.

´´I will, but who´s that guy who thinks he can ride Tombstone the Bull and nobody knows him?" Zay now asked. Maya shrugged at that. She had no idea and she didn´t care at all. She was here to overcome here own fear, not to care too much about people she didn´t know.

´´You probably don´t know the boy, because he´s not from here. Even though his name sounded oddly familiar to me. I just forgot what it was." Pappy Joe came through the tent, looking at the two teenagers who looked confused at him while he scratched his head. ´´I just heard it from Daniel, I haven´t seen the boy, but his name was something with M I think. I don´t know who´d be crazy enough to ride Tombstone the Bull without even training on easier ones before. That boy must be crazy."

Zay and Maya looked at each other confused, but shrugged it off. ´´The poor boy doesn´t seem to know what he gets himself into." Zay stated. ´´I was shocked that Lucas stayed on that bull for 4 ½ seconds and he learned from the best. Way to make a fool out of himself for this mysterious M. What´s his name? Markus, Matt, Michael?" Zay suggested, but Pappy Joe shook his head at every name.

Suddenly he seemed to remember. ´´Oh, I know again! Matthews!" He exclaimed and now Maya´s eyes went wide as well as Zay´s just in time for non other than Joshua Matthews coming in in the clothes for the bull riding, looking seemingly scared and a bit green in the face. ´´I knew that I knew that name from somewhere. Lucas girlfriend has the same last name and wait- You´re living under my roof!" Pappy Joe remembered, looking shocked at Josh who didn´t answer, just looking at Maya, biting his lip.

Maya looked in disbelief at him and walked up to him. ´´Joshua Gabriel Matthews, what the heck do you think you`re doing here?" She practically screamed at his face what made everyone look at them, but she really couldn´t care less. Josh on the other hand looked even more scared.

He took a ragged breath and stated, ´´Making a point." What earned him a hard slap in the shoulder from Maya. ´´Hey!" He exclaimed even though he knew that she had all rights to do that. He didn´t know either what he was doing here and he actually just wanted to leave. He looked over to Zay for help, but the boy just shrugged. If it was for him, Josh had to fight that batlle alone right now.

´´You get out of that stupid bull riding gear right now and we´re leaving!" Maya shouted. She might not have had to say much about Lucas decisions, but this wasn´t only about her and Josh. It was about all the Matthews family, her second family. She wouldn´t let him do that, no matter which point he wanted to prove to her or anyone. This was absolutely ridiculous.

Josh on the other hand crossed his arms as he suddenly started coughing a bit. Maya looked confused and concerned at him as he simply replied, ´´No." It was the only word to get out of him, since something was getting down in his lungs and he could feel it, but he was so stubborn that he ignored it.

Maya slapped his shoulder another time and then said, ´´That was a command, Josh. You are not going anywhere near that stupid bull. I already had that stupid conversation with Lucas who did it because of his never ending crush on Riley, but I tell you. You´re not going there. I´m not going to be scared to – Josh?"

Before she could finish his sentence there were suddenly a lot of coughs coming from Josh who was holding his chest, trying to calm down but it didn´t die down. He felt how the asthma attack was getting worse as Maya wanted to ask again and he simply said, ´´Can´t breathe."

Before Maya knew what was happening Zay was by their side and quickly took the helmet and the vest of Josh. Before Zay could support him though the older boy fell to the floor, still coughing while Maya noticed how from the thump on the head while the fall, blood was coming from his head which he didn´t even notice, but her eyes went wide as she stood frozen. She only heard Pappy Joe cry, ´´Someone call an ambulance! NOW!" While Josh continued coughing. His lungs were giving in more and more and he felt how he was about to faint.

Maya kneeled down to him and stated, ´´Josh!" Then she realised that she had to be strong, because otherwise it would only get worse for him and she continued, ´´Josh, do not close your eyes. The ambulance will come in a second." She took his hand as she heard Zay calling someone. Probably Riley. ´´Stay here, please." Someone put a wet towel on Josh´s wound at the head. ´´Josh." She whispered.

Josh who tried to pry his eyes open for the blonde in front of him who was begging him, looked at her guilty, only getting three words out. ´´I am sorry." He slowly said and Maya´s eyes filled with tears.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Yes, that happened. I am sorry for everyone who hates me now, but I had to do this.

What do you guys think? I always love me some good drama :D

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you do let me know in the comments below! :)

Can we reach the 100 reviews with this chapter? :)

Gabrie xoxo


	10. In the Hospital

**A.N.:** Hello Party People!

How are you?

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE OVER 100 REVIEWS! :D

I was so happy as I saw it and I couldn´t wait to update for you guys again! That´s why the chapter is here so soon! :)

I am on Wattpad now, too so check me out there and follow me! I´ll always follow back! :)

All the outfits will as always be found on Polyvore under the same name I have here! Check them out and tell me what you think! :)

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if you do let me know, in the comments below! :)

Thanks for all the reviews that you already gave me as well! I loved all of them! :)

I´d also love it, if you check out my new story ´Girl Meets Season 4´ and leave a review with your thoughts! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Maya kneeled down to him and stated, ´´Josh!" Then she realised that she had to be strong, because otherwise it would only get worse for him and she continued, ´´Josh, do not close your eyes. The ambulance will come in a second." She took his hand as she heard Zay calling someone. Probably Riley. ´´Stay here, please." Someone put a wet towel on Josh´s wound at the head. ´´Josh." She whispered._

 _Josh who tried to pry his eyes open for the blonde in front of him who was begging him, looked at her guilty, only getting three words out. ´´I am sorry." He slowly said and Maya´s eyes filled with tears._

* * *

 **At the Hotel Room**

"Do you really think Maya will be fine about it?" Katy asked her husband a bit worried as they were sitting on the bed, cuddling while waiting for Cory and Topanga to go to the beach. The vacation they had has been amazing so far and it just got even better for them. Everything was perfect and they´ve only been here for a couple of days. Nothing could ruin their mood or so they thought.

Shawn chuckled, kissing the forehead of his wife. "Maya will be fine. I´m sure she will be happy about it." He stated and looked lovingly at his wife. Of course the blonde would be happy. Why shouldn´t she be, right? They were really good news for all of them and they wanted her to be the first one to know.

"I know, it´s just- It´s something new. She´s not always the biggest fan of new things." Katy said and sighed, while leaning closer to Shawn who looked at her with an understanding look, but he knew Maya. This one change would be something good. It just had to be. This would make everything even more perfect for him and Katy, the three of them. The perfect family in some kind of way, right? Well, the perfectly imperfect family in their case.

Before he could tell that to the blonde woman though he got a text message and looked confused at his phone. His eyes went wide as he saw Maya´s name on the screen and he quickly opened it:

 _I am going to call you in a minute. Please make sure that the others aren´t there, especially not Riley´s dad. Please. It´s urgent and I need your help._

Shawn´s eyes went wide at the text message and he quickly stood up, almost knocking Katy over who looked confused at him. He looked sorry back and told her, "I´ll be back in 10. I just have to make a call." With that he already rushed out of the door. If Maya told him that it was urgent, it had to be. She wouldn´t call otherwise and he was scared. Did something happen to them? Why was especially Cory not supposed to be there when he picked up the call? Was it something with-

Before he could even finish the thought Maya already called and he quickly picked up. There was sobbing heard in the background and his eyes went even wider. "Maya? What´s wrong? Where are you? Are you hurt? Is anyone else hurt? Are you guys fine? Why are you crying?" He immediately started asking down, not even giving the blonde the chance to say anything. He needed to know what was wrong like an hour ago even though he only heard about Maya calling 2 minutes ago. Why was his daughter crying? What was he supposed to do?

An especially loud sob brought him out of his thoughts and he realised that he had to calm down or Maya wouldn´t talk. So he took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart beat and asked again, "Maya, what is wrong?"

As soon as he had calmed down he heard the blonde on the other end taking a deep breath too. She seemed extremly upset, but not hurt herself. That was a good sign, right?

Just as he wanted to ask again Maya took another deep breath and then stated, "It´s Josh." Shawn just wanted to ask what he did to his daughter and to think about the best ways to kill him as she added, "He´s hurt, Shawn. He got hurt, because he is so damn stupid or he wanted to be stupid, but then-?" She broke off and another sob escaped from her mouth that made Shawn´s heart wrench.

Josh was hurt. His practically little brother, the actual little brother of his best friend was hurt. And judging from Maya´s voice it was bad. Really bad. Shawn could only imagine what happened. He didn´t want to press her, but he needed to know. "What happened Maya? How did Josh get hurt? How bad is it?" He asked softly. He knew that Maya wouldn´t want to hear it, but Cory had to know. Not only Cory, but also Katy and Topanga. They had to get there as soon as they could if it was as bad as he guessed right now.

Maya let out another sob and then practically shouted, "It´s horrible! He´s in the hospital- We´re in the hospital- Zay and I are with him. Well he´s in the Operation room, but- Shawn I don´t know what happened. He wanted to ride that stupid bull to prove something, but then he started coughing and couldn´t breath anymore and he fell to the floor and his head started bleeding and- Shawn, I don´t know what to do!"

Shawn´s eyes went wide at what Maya told him and he had to think quick. Just as he thought that he saw Cory coming out of his room and he swallowed. Then he said to Maya, "We´ll take the next plane to Texas. Keep calm and tell Pappy Joe, Maya. I´m going to be there soon, we are. It´ll be allright and if you can´t answer something, just call me."

He heard Maya sobbing another time and he simply said, "I love you, little Hunter girl. Don´t give up." and then hang up. Cory stood in front of him now, looking questioning at him and Shawn swallowed, not wanting to say it out loud, but he knew that he had to.

So before Cory could ask what was going on, he simply said, "We need to get to Texas as soon as possible. Josh is hurt. It happened again." Cory´s eyes went wide and before Shawn knew it they ran back to their rooms to get their wifes.

* * *

 **Back in Texas**

"I love you, little Hunter girl. Don´t give up." Shawn told her and then hung up, probably to get Cory and the others. Maya wasn´t happy that he would get them, but she knew that he had to. It was Cory´s brother after all and she was sobbing the whole time while talking to him. He should´ve probably let Zay do all the talking. Anyone would´ve done this better than her right now. The fact that Josh was in the OP was just-

Maya swallowed and only realised now that Zay was looking at her. He put an arm around her with an encouraging smile and then said, "Hey, it´s okay to cry, but he´ll be allright and it´s good that Shawn and the others will come soon. That isn´t anything that we can do alone, Maya."

But it didn´t really help her. She felt horrible for calling Shawn and at the same time she was desperate. Josh was hurt and it sounded a lot like the thing he had talked about with his lungs and the Europe trip and- That was why she had called Shawn for help. She needed her dad right now. She didn´t want her parents first couple vacation to be destroyed, but she couldn´t do anything else. She felt worse than ever before. Josh was hurt, because of her.

Well, it wasn´t technically because of her, but- "Maya, it´s not your fault." Zay continued talking as he saw Maya´s look and the tears that were falling again. She looked at him in disbelief while he added, "He´ll be fine, Maya. You need to breath and calm down for both of you."

That only earned him a death look, but before she could tell him something she heard another voice that she very much needed right now. "Peaches?" Riley asked while walking quickly up to her along side Lucas. She had changed into some more comfortable clothes. She was wearing a red and white printed shirt now with jeans, red sneakers, a white coat, a brown duffle bag, some make up and her hair was in waves.

Maya recognized in one of Lucas hands Her own brown bag along with her green sneakers. She stood up and Riley took her into a bone crashing hug right away while Lucas greeted Zay and they started to talk silently as Maya was just crying into her best friends shoulder for a good ten minutes.

As she finally calmed down again and Riley could stop rubbing her back, they broke apart while the brunette said, "We came as soon as we could. We brought you some clothes to change into, it´s going to get cold. Also PJ´s just in case you want to stay and Farkle and Smackle are on the way. How is he?" Riley was concerned about Maya and Josh equally. Her uncle got hurt and she didn´t really know what to do and at the same time had to stay strong for Maya.

Maya looked with glassy eyes at her best friends, not getting a word out. Lucas saw that and quickly handed her her bag and the shoes. "How about you go get changed and Zay tells Riley what´s going on?" He suggested.

The blonde nodded, taking the bag and the shoes from Lucas and walked off to find a bathroom. She must look horrible right now, because every single person she walked by looked guilty at her. Or wer they just people who knew that Josh wouldn´t make it? She quickly shook her head. She couldn´t think like that now.

As soon as she went into the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror and flinched. She had mascara and eyeliner everywhere. Looking into her bag she found make up wipes and some creme for her red face. She used them and then went into a bathroom stall to change into a green shirt, brown jeans, green sneakers, her leather jacket, she left her choker on, some eyeliner and her hair went in waves down her back again.

She swallowed, looking at herself in the mirror another time. Maya Hunter didn´t cry. She had to stay strong. It was already bad enough that Josh tried to ride that stupid bull, because of her and now everything was just getting worse. Maya had ruined everyone´s vacation.

Taking another deep breath, she put her other clothes into her bag and went out of the bathroom. All she wanted right now was to leave and never come back. She felt horrible even though she never told Josh to ride that stupid bull, but he wanted to do it for her and-

"Peaches?" Riley asked her best friend and Maya only realised now that she had arrived at her friends again. Farkle and Smackle were there now, too. They all looked concerned at her. Riley took her hands and then stated, "My dad just called. Don´t look at me like that. You did the right thing with calling Shawn and asking him to come. We can´t do this alone. Josh needs all of us. But you need to breathe, okay?"

The blonde looked at the brunette and slowly nodded, not being able to say anything. Luckily for her one of the doctors thad had been responsible for Josh walked up to them and asked, "Is any relative to Joshua Gabriel Matthews here?"

"I´m his niece." Riley quickly replied, looking at the doctor. "His brother will take the next flight to Texas. We can call him right now, if you want to." She added and the doctor slowly nodded, but didn´t really seem convinced.

"Well, in a situation like this I have to tell someone. Joshua is okay. He´s stable right now and he is hopefully going to wake up tomorrow." The doctor said, but all Maya could hear was the hopefully. "I do have to call his brother, if you would come with me in a minute." He looked at Riley. "His lungs are in a horrible condition and he has a concussion."

"He has horrible lungs since he was burn. Dad told me." Riley stated and Maya turned around to her. The brunette looked back at her and then back to the doctor. "Can one of us stay?" She looked back at Maya what the doctor saw.

The doctor sighed, scratching his neck. "Well, since his brother isn´t here to stay with him yet, I guess one of you can stay over night. But just one." He stated.

Maya got uncomfortable at the thought of staying while not knowing when Josh would exactly wake up and if he would be completely okay. Her best friend saw that immediately and told her softly, "I can also stay here, Maya. You don´t need to do this if it´s too much for you."

The blonde looked at her and considered it for a second, but then shook her head and then said, "No, it´s fine. I´ll stay with Josh."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Aaaaand that was chapter 10 :D I can´t believe it´s already been 10 chapters.

What do you think about it? Let me know in the comments below! :)

Can we reach the 112- 117 reviews with this? :)

Gabrie xoxo


	11. At Night

**A.N.:** Hello Party People!

How are you?

I hope your fine.

I am in the train right now and luckily my dad could give me his old Tablet with Keyboard for the move, so I could continue writing and I also needed one for work :D

Thank you guys so much for all the sweet reviews! I am so sorry that it took so long. Stupid Laptop that had to break down.

Well, but now I am back and more motivated to write than ever!

I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and if you do, let me know in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

Maya got uncomfortable at the thought of staying while not knowing when Josh would exactly wake up and if he would be completely okay. Her best friend saw that immediately and told her softly, "I can also stay here, Maya. You don´t need to do this if it´s too much for you."

The blonde looked at her and considered it for a second, but then shook her head and then said, "No, it´s fine. I´ll stay with Josh."

* * *

 **Later at the Hospital**

"He will be Fine, Maya." Riley tried to reassure her best friend who was literally sharing as they were walking down the hallway to Josh's room. The doctor had finally told them that they could go and see him, but Maya wasn't so sure, if she was ready for this now that they were actually walking there. Riley, being the good best friend she was could clearly See that and just wanted to make her best friend feel better, but she didn't feel so well herself. Her uncle was hurt. Sure, non of them had urged him to do anything, but he was hurt and she was worried. Really worried.

Room 202. They had arrived at the door and Maya was literally shaking right now. He was in there, because he wanted to prove something totally ridiculous to her. It was stupid, but he had done it for her and now he was hurt.

As she put a shaking hand on the door handle, Riley put a hand on her shoulder. "Lucas and Farkle come back in a minute. If you want to, I can ask Lucas if he stays the night and we can go home for you to calm down First. He'd do it for sure. You just have to say something to me and I ask him." She told her, but Maya quickly shook her head, looking at her best friend who was just trying to help her.

"No. He almost killed himself, because of me. I want to stay here and kill him as soon as he wakes up. He's nuts." Maya raised her voice with every second word, only realising at the end that it was already like 11 pm and they were in the hospital. She should probably be quiet even though she wanted to scream, but instead she decided to finally open the door to the room. She did it really slow, trying to get a glimpse at first.

But it was no use. As soon as she saw Josh her breath hitched in a really bad way. He was looking horrible. One of his legs was in a cast, too and there was a huge bandage around his head. There was also a tube attached at his chest that was probably going to his lungs, spending Oxygen and yet he was still not breathing steadily, but he was breathing. That was something.

Riley gasped as well, but Maya was the first one by his side. She sat down on the chair that was already at his bed and took his hand that wasn't in a bandage, too. The other one was The blonde hadn't realized how much the fell had hurt him. "Josh." She whispered shocked and angry at the same time, while stroking his hind. "You idiot." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes again, but she didn't want to cry again. She already sobbed the whole time, before they were able to see him. So she just settled down on stroking his hand.

Her brunette best friend and the niece of the hurt boy in front of them sat down on the other side, looking down at her uncle. "Daddy told me parts of the stories, but I didn't know that his lungs were that horrible." She stated.

Maya didn't really listen to her though. Her eyes were only on the boy she liked since a solid 2 years and longer. Well, if she was honest to herself she thought that he was cute since she met him. But it was way more than a crush meanwhile and he liked her, too but both of them were stupid. He was probably the bigger idiot, but still.

"First you tell me that you're not ready and then as I want to get over my fear after almost losing Ranger Rick at that stupid contest while having a dumb crush on him and you scare me even more with your stupidity. Why you idiot?" She asked mad while Riley watched her and then looked back to her uncle. To her it was obvious. She didn't know, if Josh had really changed his mind, but he didn't want Maya to do something alone with any boy. He was jealous. Really, really jealous.

Before she could say anything to that though, Lucas, Zay and Farkle came through the door looking concerned first at the girls and then shocked at the boy in the hospital bad. Right after them Pappy Joe came through the door, shaking his head and looking at Maya.

"You're uncle Boing really needs to get his jealousy out of the way or we might end up at a funeral next time, Maya." He stated bluntly and everyone else looked in disbelief at him while Maya sighed even though it sting. Pappy Joe was right and she knew it. Josh and her had to talk and he finally had to come to his senses or she might end up in the grave with him or in jail, because of killing him a second time after being incredibly stupid.

After two minutes of silence Lucas remembered what he actually wanted to say in the first place. "I just talked to Mr. Matthews over the phone. Their plane will land at 7 in the morning and then they'll take the next cab to the hospital. They couldn't get any earlier flight even as your dad started to go crazy, because he wanted to go to his brother, Riles." He informed everyone and the other sighed. Maya shook again at the thought that Shawn wouldn't come for another 9 hours probably.

Riley saw the worry in Maya's face and looked even more concerned now. "Are you sure that you want to stay here?" She asked her again and the blonde slowly nodded at her, her eyes glassy.

The boys walked up to them. "Where's Smackle?" Maya suddenly asked, looking around and trying to get the subject away from herself. She really did not want to talk right now and that was the first question that came into her mind without bursting out into tears right away. She also didn't want the others to go crazy because of her. This was about Josh.

"She doesn't really like hospitals. Like she actually hates them." Farkle replied and shrugged. Maya looked up at him and slowly nodded, while Riley looked up at the clock. Farkle saw her look and his eyes went wide, too. "We're supposed to be out her since 10 minutes. If the doctor comes and sees us here we're going to be in big trouble." He stated and looked at the others. Almost all of them looked at Maya now.

"Go." She said. "I'll be okay. Shawn and the others will come soon."

* * *

 **On the way home**

"I don't feel good about leaving Maya on her own there like that with Josh." Riley stated worried while laying her head on Lucas shoulder. They had just gone into the car and Pappy Joe started driving them home. All Riley could think about was how Maya was alone in the hospital with an unconsciousness Josh. "I hate it to leave my best friend alone and my uncle who's hurt." She added and this time her boyfriend sighed, putting an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Trust me, Riles. Me, too. Maya haven't even been that scared last time we were here. She's going through a lot." He replied and Riley looked in disbelief at him. He quickly added, "But it's Maya we're talking about. She'll be okay and your dad and the others will come soon. It's one night and she can always call us." They both knew that Maya normally wouldn't call, because she tried to be brave. Maybe this time she would.

The Cowbou kissed his girlfriends hair and Riley sighed, snuggling even closer. Zay and Farkle made gagging noises behind them what made the couple roll their eyes. Then the brunette looked at her boyfriend. "Can we ever go to Texas without anything happening?" She asked what made Lucas chuckle.

This time he kissed her sweetly, but shortly on the lips and replied, "I don't know, but we'll be fine as long as we stay together." Riley nodded at that, smiling at him while he kissed her again, loving the taste of his girlfriend's lips, but as they broke apart Riley yawned what made him chuckle.

He kissed her hair and said, "Go get some sleep. I'll make sure to wake you up, if Maya calls I promise."

* * *

 **Back in the Hospital in Josh's room**

Since her friends left Maya had been sitting at the same spot besides Josh's bad, just staring at the handsome young man in front of her. She did not know when it happened, but at some point the tears had started rolling and she just sat there, silently crying. She didn't feel like sleeping until he woke up. She wanted him to know that she'd be there when he woke up. Not just because she wanted him to see that she still cared, but also to tell him how dumb he was. Kind of.

Maya sighed, stroking Josh's hand again while looking at her duffle bag. She suddenly realized that Lucas or Riley had also put their sketchpad in there. She looked at the sleeping boy in front of her and smiled slightly. Then she pulled out her sketchpad and a pencil, took a closer look at Josh and then started drawing.

While drawing she tried to ignore the feeling of nausea at the thought of maybe loosing him. The only person who could save his life now was he himself. "Stay strong, Josh. Wake up, we need you." Maya pleaded while continuing drawing. She knew that he probably couldn't hear her, but she needed to say it. "You better don't die while trying to prove the most stupid point ever." She added, letting out a bitter laugh while putting a sweaty strand of hair from his eyes. He definitely needed to cut them again. They were getting too long.

She looked at her sketchpad, only seeing some lines so far, but she had the actual picture right in front of her. She'd call it Sleeping Beauty and give it to him as a get better present. He'd understand the joke. He was besides Riley and Shawn probably the only person who could really understand her.

The blonde girl swallowed, a single tear falling onto the drawing what made her groan, but she just continued drawing around it and tried to stop crying even though it definitely was more difficult than thought. She didn't want this drawing to be ruined. It has been a while since she draw him.

The drawing took a whole while longer though since she was constantly staring at him while trying to calm down more and more. Otherwise she wouldn't survive that night. She had to stay awake for him, had to be there when he woke up. He would wake up. Joshua Gabriel Matthews wouldn't die on her. He wouldn't do anything that could hurt others on purpose unless it was about love that he seemed to sometimes know absolutely nothing about.

Maya took a deep breath, looking at him again her eyes now wandering to his face. His closed eyes, the perfectly shaped Matthews nose and those lips... She had had dreams of them how much she wanted to kiss them.

Before she knew what she was doing she suddenly leaned down. Her head was screaming no, but her heart was beating out of it's chest as her face came closer to his. Before she really knew what was happening her lips were on his. It was a short sweet kiss and he obviously didn't kiss back, but Maya still had tingling on her lips as she broke apart after 3 seconds. Josh still hadn't woken up though and she swallowed while leaning back in her chair, looking at the drawing again.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **The next morning**

"Where is my brother?" Cory cried, running into the hospital followed by his best friends and their wife. Everyone looked up to them, but neither of them could care less. As Cory arrived at the counter he quickly said to the nurse there, "I'm the brother of Joshua Gabriel Matthews who was brought here yesterday, because of his lungs giving in and the concussion. What's his room? These are my wife, my best friend who has been there the last time something like this happened and his wife." Cory rambled down and the nurse looked with raised eyebrows at him, but quickly checked at the computer.

"Room 202, but", before she could finish they were already walking off again to the room the nurse had said. Cory and Shawn were literally running there, being completely out of breath as they arrived. Shawn opened the door to look shocked at the scene in front of him. Cory who walked in besides him gasped, too.

Josh was still sleeping on the bed with all the bandages and besides him on the chair was Maya, holding his hand. Her sketchpad was at the night table besides Josh's bed. Someone must have put a blanket over her. She was sleeping peacefully what made Shawn breath relieved while he was walking up to the two. Cory followed him and Topanga and Katy had arrived now, too.

Cory immediately kneeled down to his brother, running a hand through his hair. "Oh Joshy. What are you doing?" He asked him sadly. He knew that Josh's lungs were horrible and that something like that could always happen again, but he just wished it never would. Especially the tube at his chest made him flinch as he saw it. He was so close to loosing him again and he didn't want to. It wasn't fair for him or any of them.

Shawn on the other hand looked at his daughter who gripped Josh's hand tighter in the sleep and he sighed. He knew that this would happen eventually and this just confirmed his fears. He loved Josh but that accident...

Before he could think any further though Katy exclaimed, ''Shawny, look at this." Shawn looked confused at her, walking up to his wife who had Maya's sketchpad in her hand. As Shawn approached her his eyes went wide. Katy stated the obvious, "She draw him. I've never seen something so beautiful, yet so sad."

Now Cory and Topanga looked up, too and at the drawing, being quiet shocked as well. Before they could say anything though Maya stirred slowly and opened her eyes. The first two persons she saw were her parents who looked in awe at her while she looked a bit dazed and confused back, only slowly remembering that they promised to come. After a good minute she finally greeted them with a weak smile, "Hey mom, dad."

* * *

 **A.N.:** That was my chapter. There were a lot of little scenes what I normally don't do, but I hope you guys liked it.

If you did, let me know in the comments below! :)

Can we reach the 125 to 130 reviews before the next chapter? :)

Gabrie xoxo


	12. Good News

**A.N.:** Hello Party People!

How are you?

I arrived a week ago and got sick, but it's okay. I just needed a while to settle in, before updating again and I needed to update the other stories before this one. I hope you guys understand that.

Thank you so much for all the reviews and all the love you gave me! They were amazing!

Anyways I hope you enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

Before he could think any further though Katy exclaimed, ''Shawny, look at this." Shawn looked confused at her, walking up to his wife who had Maya's sketchpad in her hand. As Shawn approached her his eyes went wide. Katy stated the obvious, "She draw him. I've never seen something so beautiful, yet so sad."

Now Cory and Topanga looked up, too and at the drawing, being quiet shocked as well. Before they could say anything though Maya stirred slowly and opened her eyes. The first two persons she saw were her parents who looked in awe at her while she looked a bit dazed and confused back, only slowly remembering that they promised to come. After a good minute she finally greeted them with a weak smile, "Hey mom, dad."

* * *

 **At the Hospital**

Cory and Shawn wanted to say something, but they didn't really know what. Seeing their pretty much daughter and their pretty much son like that was breaking them inside a little and not exactly in the best way. They were both hurt. Josh looked terrible with the broken leg and the huge bandage and they could definitely see that Maya had been crying. Probably all night until he finally fell asleep on that uncomfortable chair. That weak smile she gave them didn't even reach her eyes.

Katy was the firs though to really react and to take her into a hug. "Baby girl. How are you?" She asked her concerned and Maya swallowed, looking at her broken what already said everything to Katy. This whole thing with Texas had been a horrible idea. They were all still babies to her and now she got the confirmation.

"I- I don't know how I am. All I know is that Josh has to wake up." Maya slowly brought out, now directly looking at Cory and Shawn who looked concerned at her. They and Topanga already went through this. Shawn two times too many. They knew how it felt when Josh was on the line between life and death, because of his lungs. Not that this right here made it any easier. It just made it worse. The fact that this happened to Josh a second time in a bit over a year. It just meant his lungs were getting worse.

Topanga looked at Maya and then kneeled down to her brother in law, going with a hand through his messy hair and then said to the blonde, "He will. He always did. Even when the doctor gave him up." At least that was what she hoped and thought.

Maya looked at her, but then slowly nodded. She wanted to believe her so badly. She wanted Josh to wake up and to be with them again. Cory and Shawn now kneeled down to him on the other side of the bed while Katy was still holding her daughter. Cory looked at Josh and swallowed, but then nodded. "Joshy is a fighter. He has been since the moment he took his first breath with these horrible, horrible lungs. Joshy, you have to wake up, you hear me?" He now said to the boy who was still laying there still trying to convince himself. He had to be okay. His brother had to be okay.

Maya looked at her parents who were just as concerned as her. She did not know what happened at Josh's birth, but she could only imagine it was really, really bad. She did want to know now, but-

Before she could finish the thought Topanga suddenly stood up, realising something. "Maya, we know that Josh and you like each other, but you need to know what happened, because this will affect you, too. At his b-" But she got cut off by Maya who was shaking her head quickly.

"I already got affected by this right now and I don't know what exactly happened, but I want to hear it from him when he wakes up. I promised him that he would be the first one to tell me what happened. He said he'd do it when we grow closer and I can see that this will affect both of us big time, but this does not change my feelings for him even though he's an idiot for trying to ride that stupid bull, but I still like him and I cannot help it and I just want him to wake up." She said angrily with tears in her eyes.

The others looked quiet shocked at her and Shawn wanted to object something as they suddenly heard a slight whimper and all their heads turned to Josh. _Really_ When I scream at him for liking him and him to have wake up he does it, but when I kiss him he doesn't?_ Maya thought to herself, but was by his side, taking his hand anyway.

Josh let out another sound that was more like a groan and the air bulb that was attached to his chest was going more rapidly now. "Josh?" Cory asked hopefully and there it was. The younger Matthews brother flinched and groaned another time and then slowly, but surely opened his eyes, looking at the others painfully while they all sighed relieved and Maya threw herself right at him, hugging him so tight that probably nobody could breath anymore.

"Maya- C-Can't breath." Josh stuttered out and Maya quickly broke apart from him, looking apogetically at him while Shawn let out a small laugh.

"Nothing new, isn't it?" He asked the boy who had just woken up. Josh let out a small laugh while the others chuckled, too at that comment except for Maya who was looking longingly and happily at the boy in front of her. He was alive and he was okay. That was all she needed to know right now. But she also wanted to punch him right now.

"You have no idea how much I'd like to hit you right now, if you wouldn't be in bandages everywhere anyway. You are such an idiot Joshua Gabriel Matthews." The blonde said to him and Joshua chuckled, looking apologetically at her.

"Well, I never made it up on that bull, did I?" He replied.

"Your lungs actually kind of saved your life on that point. On that bull you wouldn't have survived." Topanga now said, crossing her arms. She could never really be mad at Josh, but what he did was stupid.

Katy looked at the others and then stood up, kissing Maya's hair. "I am going to get the doctor to check on Josh." She stated and only earned a nod from her husband before walking out. Then all eyes were on Josh again. They could not believe that he was finally awake again and at the same time they wanted to lecture him.

Cory was the first one to find his voice again though, looking at his brother first and then at his best friend, his wife and Maya. "Can I talk to Josh alone for a second before the doctor comes?" He asked them. Maya seemed a bit hesitant, but Topanga and Shawn nodded right away and Shawn stood up again. Maya looked at Cory who gave her a slight smile. "It won't take long, I promise." He added and this time Maya sighed and stood up, too nodding as well.

With that everyone except Cory and Josh left the room. Cory looked at his little brother, shaking his head and then sat down besides him. Josh looked back at him guilty. "Riley and the others are on their way. Josh, we were all scared to death, because of you." Cory told him and the younger Matthews swallowed. He knew that.

"They shouldn't spend one of their probably last days in Texas visiting the guy who cut their vacation short. I am an idiot." Josh stated and looked down. He hated his lungs and he hated the fact the he thought that he could actually take care of his niece and her best friends. He destroyed their vacation, just because he wanted to see Maya.

Cory on the other hand shook his head and replied, "Josh, having a handicap because of your lungs doesn't make you an idiot. But riding a bull to prove a point to the girl you like does make you kind of stupid and crazy."

"You would have done the same for Topanga." Josh said and bit his lip what made Cory look shocked at him. Did he do that, because he tried to be like his brother?

"Even though Topanga and I have an amazing relationship we're not always the best example, Josh. I never said that I can't be an idiot, too. Besides- Maya has to know about this. About all of it, Josh. She has to be aware of what could happen to you. This happened to you twice in a bit over a year. This is not a good sign, Josh. This means-"

"It's getting worse, I know." Josh said and nodded, looking at his brother. "But I would never force her to be with me. I will tell her everything as soon as we're alone. She has to know and I know that."

Cory slowly nodded at that even though he still wasn't quiet happy about his little brother who was laying in the hospital bed. Before he could say anything though Josh hissed in pain and hold his chest what made Cory stand up, already jumping to the remote to call the doctor as Josh brought out, "It's fine- It stopped." Cory looked at him in disbelief while Josh slowly did seem to relax, but he still wanted to get the doctor. He was probably already waiting in front of the door. As if to confirm Cory's thought there was a knock on the door and Josh groaned.

"You can be glad that it's the doctor and not mom and dad who by the way I didn't tell about this yet." Cory said, looking at his brother while walking to the door.

Josh's eyes went wide and he exclaimed, "Please don't tell them. They're going to bring me right back to Philadelphia and never let me go out of the house again." He knew how their mom was about this and Cory did, too. That was probably why his big brother didn't call their mom yet.

Cory shook his head, but then opened the door to reveal the doctor along side Shawn, Topanga, Katy, Maya, Riley and the rest of the gang who were all looking concerned at him.

The doctor- A probably about 5 years older man than the parents walked inside the room with his clipboard, before looking at Josh with a questioning look. "Good morning, Mr. Matthews. How are we feeling today?" He greeted him and Josh swallowed, first looking at his cast on his leg and then the tube that was going straight to his lungs that he could practically feel in every part of his body. That seemed enough answer for the doctor. "Except for feeling the tube the way up to your lungs and the pain in legs and head is there anything else hurting?"

Josh thought about it for a second, but then slowly shook his head. "Not really, no. My whole body just feels sore." He replied slowly while he saw the concerned looks of the others.

"Dude, you just slammed right on the floor. No wonder." Zay suddenly threw in and everyone glared at him while he shrugged. Josh just shook his head again, but then grabbed his head and hissed. His head was definitely hurting a lot and everyone could see that now, too. Right now he was horrible in hiding the pain from anything.

The doctor walked up to him, taking a good look at him, examining everything and then leaned up again. "It looks okay so far. Even though I do have to make an ultra sound for your lungs later that day." He stated and Josh swallowed, but slowly nodded. He hated it. The tube in there was already bad enough. The doctor saw the glance to the tube. " The tube has to stay in there until there is enough air in your lungs again to breath properly." He added. Josh wanted to groan, but he didn't.

"The appointment for your lungs will be at 4 pm. A nurse will roll you over there. Until then you guys can stay. Mr. Matthews-" He now looked at Cory. "You can use the bed Mrs. Hunter was supposed to sleep in, it's still newly made. Goodbye everyone."

"Thank you, Doctor." Cory stated, nodding and the doctor nodded, walking out. As soon as the doctor was out, both Maya and Riley ran to Josh's bed on either sides. Maya still wanted to smack him, but instead just sat down besides him while Riley hugged him not quiet as hard as Maya this morning luckily.

"You better get your lungs working, kiddo. As soon as they work again we can bring you home to New York." Shawn stated and Cory and Topanga nodded. "Vacation is over. For all of us."

"And you are going to stay with us for now, Josh. We won't tell your mom and dad anything yet, but as long as it's not sure when it'll come back or not you have to attend NYU from our house. I can drop you off on the way to my job." Topanga added and Josh sighed relieved, nodding. The only one not really statisfied seemed Maya, but that had other reasons.

Josh on the other hand now looked particular at the blonde and her friends. "I'm sorry I ruined your vacation." He stated in all honesty what made Lucas almost chuckle.

"You did want to ruin it actually, but in the end it wasn't your fault. It's fine. Just don't ever try to ride a bull again." Lucas told him and the others nodded to which they also had to chuckle, all except for Maya who was staring at the boy as if he had died actually. She really wanted to kill him right now and at the same time she was just happy that he was okay.

"Promised that I'll never try to ride one again." Josh replied and nodded at the Cowboy who nodded back.

Then everyone fell in silence again. That was until Katy suddenly looked questioning at Shawn who looked confused back at first, but then suddenly understood and nodded. To which Katy spoke up, "Well, it's not all that bad that we're here together right now. There is actually something that Shawn and I wanted to announce."

Everyone looked confused up at them while Shawn put an arm around his wife and Maya's eyes went big, before Katy even spoke it out. But she said it anyway, "We're having a baby!"

Before anyone could say anything to that though Topanga and Cory suddenly shouted though, "Wait, you too?"

* * *

 **A.N.:** Cliffy, oh Cliffy :D

Yes, Topanga and Katy are both pregnant and Josh is alive, yay! :D

What did you think of the chapter? Let me know in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	13. Okay?

**A.N.:** Hello Party People!

How are you?

I am still recovering from the accident I had (read more in the latest chapter of my season 4 in the AN, would love it if you check it out, too). My eyebrow started burning today from the stitches and it seems like the doctors did a mistake and now I have to go through the whole process again yay. :(

But thank you so much for all the patience on waiting for a new chapter! I really appreciate it!

Thank you so much for all the reviews and all the love you gave me! They were amazing!

Anyways I hope you enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Everyone looked confused up at them while Shawn put an arm around his wife and Maya's eyes went big, before Katy even spoke it out. But she said it anyway, "We're having a baby!"_

 _Before anyone could say anything to that though Topanga and Cory suddenly shouted though, "Wait, you too?"_

* * *

 **A few hours later at the cafeteria**

"I can't believe I'm becoming a big sister again!" Riley exclaimed excitedly for at least the 100th time in the past 2 hours since her parents and Maya's parents had made the big announcement. This really was huge, but she was super excited. She always wanted another little sibling. Auggie was only 7 by now, but another baby boy or maybe even a girl in their family- This would be amazing! And not just that, but her best friend was becoming a big sister for the first time at the same time!

Her boyfriend who was sitting by her side, smiling at her replied, "We know, Riley. You said that a lot the past hours. Topanga and Katy even left, because it drove them crazy." The mothers did indeed half an hour ago, taking their husbands with them who were quiet scared indeed about being alone with them while they were going so crazy right now.

"Yeah, I actually kind of felt bad for your dad. I didn't know that a woman could be so crazy in her first month of being pregnant." Zay added and Riley shot him a look while Lucas looked a bit guilty at her, but she couldn't be mad at her boyfriend for long. Lucas always had an effect on her that made it impossible for her to be mad at him. He was just too perfect for her to really be mad at him even though sometimes, she probably would be if it wasn't Lucas.

"I do get Riley. I'd love to have a little sibling. I am just wondering what Maya is thinking right now. It's her first sibling. She's been an only child for 16 years." Farkle suddenly threw in and everybody looked at him. He was actually right.

Maya didn't say much about the whole thing. She only had had eyes for Josh and didn't even say anything as Katy and Topanga both announced it. She just stared in shock at her mom for a second and then back at Josh who congratulated them while trying to hide the pain that he obviously had in that moment. Riley wasn't even sure if Maya had really realized what had just happened back there in the hospital room.

After the others had congratulated the mothers to be Cory was the first one to speak up and say that they would leave Maya and Josh alone and that Maya could join them whenever she's ready. She just nodded and they left them. If that was such a good idea in that moment? Josh had a lot of explaining to do.

"I think she has to get over more than one shocking announcement. Her future hubby now has to explain why he almost killed himself before even getting on that stupid bull and then she has to understand that her mom is pregnant with a child from her not biological father." Zay stated and the others could only sigh at that comment and nod. He was kind of right even though-

"Family isn't about blood, Zay." Lucas said and looked at his two best friends and his girlfriend. "I think we should know that the best. I'm sure Maya will be a great big sister and you, too Riles. She just has to get over both shocks and then she'll be fine. We'll help her with that. That's what best friends are for." Riley looked astonished at her boyfriend, but also smiled wide while nodding. She loved how much he cared about every single one of them.

"Lucas is right. Family is not always about blood." Cory agreed, suddenly coming up to them again and everyone looked shocked at the history teacher. Shawn was by his side, but there was no sight of Katy and Topanga. Then the man wiped away a tear and patted his best friend on the back. "Even though I still can't believe little Shawny is going to become a dad."

The Hunter man on the other hand rolled his eyes, but the teenagers could see that he was clearly nervous. "I wanted this to happen eventually, but I didn't know that it would happen so soon. I don't know if I am ready and if Maya doesn't like it and she doesn't want to be my daughter-"

"UNCLE SHAWN!" Riley suddenly shouted, cutting the man off and standing up. The man looked confused at her while Riley looked him straight into the eye. "I for once don't know what Maya is thinking right now, but I know for sure that there is nothing in this world that you could ever do, not even impregnate Maya's mom a bit early what I don't think by the way that could make Maya not want to be your daughter anymore. She adores you. You're after me of course, one of the best things that ever happened to her." She told him and even Cory's mouth went open at that.

Shawn looked at first shocked at her, but then smiled. "You really are little Cory." He said. At that the Matthews dad smiled at first at his best friend and then proud at his daughter while the Hunter man added, "I hope that our babies are going to be as best friends as you and Maya even though it'll be hard as heck to keep up with you two." That made Riley blush a bit, but hug the man tight.

"That's true and it'll be even harder to keep up with Shawny and me." Cory added, patting his best friends shoulder what made the others laugh. But then Shawn suddenly looked at his best friend with a worried look which made Cory sigh. Then he added, "Shawn, nobody could save Maya or Josh from that talk the moment they decided they wanted to have their someday at some point."

Shawn sighed and looked down, while nodding. He knew that Cory was right, but he just wished that he could help his daughter. And he still had to talk to her after all about her, getting a little sibling.

* * *

 **At Josh's room a bit earlier**

"Congratulations." Josh said after a good 5 minutes of dead silence after the others had left. Maya and him had just stared at each other and it had been awkward, but he really wanted to talk to her. He felt horrible for not letting her know earlier. But would it really have changed anything? The problem wouldn't have gone away with it, right? But she should've still known. She was a part of his life, since he could remember. She deserved to know.

The blonde girl looked at the hurt boy in front of her and then asked softly, "For what? My mom is pregnant and not me." It wasn't like she was mad at her mom, it was just... Weird and it didn't really fit into the situation for her. Why did Katy and Topanga have to get pregnant right now? She felt like she wasn't ready for a little sibling or anything at all until Josh and her had talked.

"Well, if you would be pregnant I'd either have to punch Farkle or Zay in the face for getting you pregnant at 16, because it better not be my niece's boyfriend and I would have to step back as your future boyfriend which I definitely don't want to." Josh joked, but Maya only shot him a look which made him gave her a small sorry grin. He just wanted to cheer her up and to not let the situation look so bad. He did still have a lot of ache, but he did not want her to know. Even though that was quiet difficult with a tube in his chest.

"How can you make jokes like that while practically being tied to a hospital bed about something that could end in a total disaster? There hasn't been a baby in our apartment since 16 years. My mom works so many shifts and Sh- Dad is pretty busy, too and-" Maya suddenly started, rambling but Josh cut her off.

"Maya, it'll be fine. You guys will be fine. I will be fine." Josh tried to reassure her. He hated to see her so worried. She wanted to see her beautiful smile again. "I didn't die." He added and took her hand, squeezing it what made Maya blush a bit.

But then she shook her head and stated, "But you nearly died and I know that this happened the second time in a bit over a year, Josh. It hadn't happened that often ever and I know that something is wrong with your lungs and it seems to get worse and I want to help you, but I don't know how. What if the next time it happens you will actually die?" Maya had tears in her eyes with the last question and Josh's eyes went wide at seeing that.

He took a deep breath as good as he could and then stated, "I won't." Maya wanted to argue, but he continued, "Because I have something worth living for and as long as I have this I will always fight. My lungs have always been horrible Maya. I should've told you this earlier, but I was an early child with my mom being almost too old to get any kids and my lungs weren't working as I was born and after the doctors tried everything they said the only one who could save me now is myself and I did, because even back then I had people who believe in me who were worth fighting for my life."

The blonde girl looked shocked at him while he swallowed and then said, "Since then I couldn't run like other people, colds are getting me really bad and in the winter I have to spend most time in bed, because my lungs are getting worse. As I told you the Europe trip was cut short, because I had a collaps like this right before landing and if Shawn wouldn't have been there- I am not like everyone else, but I can live with that, because that's just who I am. The question is, do you want to take that risk, Maya? I understand, if you don't. My family has, too because I am related to them, but I don't want you to have that burden. I want you to be able to have a boyfriend who can give you eve-"

Josh couldn't finish his sentence though, because Maya threw herself at him and kissed him, right on the lips. Josh gasped, but kissed back. He did not expected that to happen and he wanted to be the one, kissing her first, but he didn't mind. The kiss was still great and magical to both of them.

The kiss was cut short though, because Josh had to turn his head to get some air again and cough. Maya leaned away quickly while Josh continued coughing. The blonde girl looked worried at him and just wanted to get the remote to call the doctor as Josh suddenly stopped and looked sorry at her which almost made her laugh. "Is this going to happen every time we kiss?" She asked mockingly which made Josh grin, too.

Then he pointed at the tube in his chest and stated, "Only when this is in my chest." Rolling her ocean blue eyes Josh chuckled and coughed again, but then slowly calmed down, while squeezing Maya's hand. He still felt tingling on his lips and he couldn't believe that Maya would really take the risk, would she?

Before she could ask though door went open and a nurse with two helpers came in with a rolling hospital bed. She smiled at the two and then asked Josh, "Are you ready to get a look at your lungs?"

Josh sighed, but nodded while Maya stepped away, looking at how the men helped Josh on the other bed. Before they could roll him out though Josh took Maya's hand once again and asked her with a smile, "Someday?"

She bit her lip, but nodded and replied, "Someday."

And with that they rolled Josh out while Maya still sat there, looking at the open door. Before she could stand up though non other than Shawn and Katy peaked through the door and looked at their daughter. Shawn was the first one to step into the doorway and asked, "You got a minute, kiddo? I just saw your boyfriend being rolled out of here."

The blonde rolled her eyes, but didn't object on anything while simply nodding and standing up. So both Shawn and Katy walked in, hand in hand looking worried at her. They really wanted her to be okay with it.

Katy walked up to her daughter, hugging her from the side and stated, "Baby girl, I know this is new and confusing for you, trust me we didn't plan on this happening so early either, but- We'd love it, if you could be happy for us. You're becoming a big sister." The blonde girl looked at her mom, not really showing any emotions.

He just simply said, "I don't know, if I am ready for this. I mean- Don't get me wrong, Shawn. You are the best thing that ever happened to my mom or me, it's just- Can we really do this?" Maya was really worried. She did want this to work, but her- A big sister? That seemed really impossible to her.

Shawn sighed, walking up to the two most important women in his life and then replied, "I believe that we can, Maya. Your mother is a bit ahead of us, because she already went through this." Shawn smiled at Katy who smiled back at him. "But I think we deserve to feel that feeling of pure joy of adding someone to our family instead of losing someone, too and I am a 100% sure that this little miss or mister inside here-" Shawn put a loving hand on Katy's belly. "Will have the best sister she could ever ask for and I know what you're thinking- Will we still love you with a baby on our own?"

Maya looked shocked at him while Shawn chuckled and added, "I've been there too kiddo as Josh was born. The doctor didn't want to let me go to him, because I wasn't blood related to him, but to Cory's and Josh's parents it never mattered. I've never been adopted by them, but they never loved me any less than they loved their children by blood and I hope that I can do the same for you. I want to do the same for you. I've learned from the best people."

Not only Maya had tears in her eyes at these words, but Katy too. Shawn and her hadn't talked about all the consequences yet and she didn't know how much he would understand Maya, because this was tough on their daughter and there would be a lot of complications along the way still even if they convinced her now.

Then Shawn put a hand out to his daughter and added, "Do you trust me? I can't promise to always be the best father in the world, because I am also just human, but I can promise to try. For both you and our new little family member growing inside your mother. I mean- We can't change much anymore anyway. The bun is already in the oven after all." At the last sentence Katy and Maya both had to laugh through their tears of admiration while Katy shoved the man a bit who chuckled, too but still looked at the blonde girl.

Maya looked at his hand. She did not know how she would feel about all of this the next 9 months, but she knew that she was okay with it right now and that she maybe could actually be happy. Shawn was special. Her mom was special and whatever was growing inside her and they made her feel special, too what was rare.

So instead of taking Shawn's hand she just hugged him while shedding a few tears, taking her mom in the hug, too and nodding. As they broke apart Shawn had a few tears in his eyes, too and then asked her, "Okay?"

Maya took a deep breath, but then nodded again and replied, "Okay."

* * *

 **A.N.:** I hope you guys are not getting bored with this story. Next time will be a time jump to the time where Josh gets out of the hospital and they'll drive back to New York probably.

What did you think of this chapter? Let me know in the comments below! :)

Can we reach the 150- 155 reviews with this? :)

Gabrie xoxo


	14. Let's go home

**A.N.:** Hello Party People!

How are you?

I'm sorry for taking forever with the updating. I didn't leave the fandom, I just had a lot to deal with these past weeks especially after the accident, but now I am back and I want the GMW fandom to keep going!

But thank you so much for all the patience on waiting for a new chapter! I really appreciate it!

Thank you so much for all the reviews and all the love you gave me! They were amazing!

Anyways I hope you enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think in the comments below! :)

Since you guys all wanted a time jump, I am going to do one, but I'll put some flashbacks in what happened to the others in Texas while Josh was still in the hospital :)

BY THE WAY: I AM OBSESSED WITH RIVERDALE! I just finished watching the first season and I am dying. I can't wait for season 2 and I kind of can't decide who to ship :D

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

So instead of taking Shawn's hand she just hugged him while shedding a few tears, taking her mom in the hug, too and nodding. As they broke apart Shawn had a few tears in his eyes, too and then asked her, "Okay?"

Maya took a deep breath, but then nodded again and replied, "Okay."

* * *

 **A week And a half later**

"Time to go home everyone!" Shawn exclaimed, coming through the door of Pappy Joe's house in the morning. The others were sitting at breakfast, chatting away until he came in. They all looked confused at him while Cory came up behind him, too but they still looked confused. Shawn looked behind him and sighed. "Josh, you are too slow for your great entrance." He stated and chuckled what made Maya shot up from her chair. Josh was released out of the hospital? They had said it would at least take another 3 days and now-

Before she could finish the thought though Josh came through the door in his crutches and with a big beanie on his head that covered his bandage on the head, but not the big one around his chest, grinning at the others, but at the same time feeling a bit guilty. They did have another week in Texas, but specifically Maya had suffered from the fact that he was in the hospital. She had spent most of the time there with him. Even though he told her to go enjoy their last days in Texas, since he already ruined enough.

Lucas had managed to get Riley out for a lot of the time which relieved Josh even though he knew that Cory wasn't happy about all the dates they had in the past weeks. Maya told Josh what they had all done together and how giddy Riley had been about all of it even though the brunette felt bad, too that she had left her best friend alone in the hospital.

After a good two minutes of staring Josh finally said, "Hey guys." His eyes were fixed on the blonde girl who was still standing though and he swallowed inside. They had talked a lot in the hospital. About everything but them. It had stayed with the one kiss after he had woken up and he didn't know what would come now that he was out of the hospital and they all had to go home, because of him. He felt really st-

He couldn't finish any of his thoughts, because Maya suddenly jumped on him, almost knocking both of them over and hugged him tight. "You told me yesterday you wouldn't come out until 3 more days." She told him in disbelief giving him a half hearted glare.

Josh gave her a smile as they broke apart and shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise. But your dads kind of destroyed it." He stated and looked at Cory and Shawn who both crossed their arms what made the others laugh while Josh grinned at them. He loved the two, but the whole thing with the entrance- He needed to get back at them.

"Her two dads are your only chance to be able to date her, young man." Cory emphasized the words and Josh gulped while Shawn and Cory now both laughed while Maya went bright red. "Seriously though, brotha. Watch out what you're saying." He now added more seriously and Josh slowly nodded while Maya was still red. Lucas and Riley chuckled at that, but after a judging look of Cory they immediately stopped and looked away.

Zay was the first one to stand up and say, "Well, I guess the vacation is over. The last week was nice though even though you were missing." He specifically looked at Maya who gave him an apologetic look. Zay has been there for her so much and she barely spent any time with him this week. There was just one evening where they were all sitting at the campfire two days after Josh woke up way after visitors hours...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **At the campfire**_

 _Maya was sitting nervously at the campfire, fiddling with her thumbs (See what I did there?). She had just arrived back at the house after visiting Josh for a good 5 hours and had joined the others at the campfire. Riley had left two hours earlier than her to catch up with the others at the music club, but Maya always stayed until they would kick her out of the hospital to keep Josh company. Cory would always sleep over, but under the day he had to take care of his wife._

 _Zay was watching her, putting a friendly arm around her while Lucas, Riley, Smackle and Farkle where chatting away. Riley had asked her four times what's wrong and Maya hadn't said anything, because Riley knew. And the blonde wanted her best friend to have a good evening, but she never minded Zay, helping her out a bit._

 _"If you look like he died he won't get better sooner either." Zay joked, looking at the blonde which earned him a death glare and a punch in the shoulder. While rubbing his shoulder he sighed and added, "Ouch. You know that I am right, Maya. Josh said more than once that he wants you to enjoy this week and you suffering over his lungs that are terrible as always won't make it any better. You have to stay strong for the three of you. Josh, his lungs and you."_

 _Maya sighed and looked down and then to her best friend who looked concerned back at her. If anyone could closely understand what she was going through it was Riley. It was her uncle after all._

 _"I don't know how to be strong right now. I just know that he has to get healthy soon." Maya stated determined and looked seriously at Zay who nodded at her._

 _"I know." He replied, hugging her. "And he will. If he's doing it for anyone he'll do it for you."_

 ** _Flashback end_**

He was there for her and she tried to appreciate it, but at the same time spend as much time with Josh as possible. But now he was back with them, looking terrible with the broken foot and all the bandages but he was back. Maya didn't want to stay. She wanted to go home and take care of him and also spend time with her friends at the Matthews apartment and at Topanga again. But first of all Josh. She needed him again.

"You're right, Zay." Topanga suddenly said, coming inside with Katy. "Vacation is over. We need to go and see my doctor soon, because of the babies and Josh needs a lot of rest. I'm sorry, but guys it's time to pack up your things. We rented vans for tonight. We're driving home."

The teenagers looked at each other, but slowly nodded, standing up. Even though Texas had seemed like a great idea in the first place, after all what had happened they were beyond happy that they would drive home now.

* * *

 **Later that evening in the van**

Maya and Josh were sitting in the van at the back, while Lucas and Riley were sitting in front of them. On the drivers seat was Cory and besides him Topanga of course. Since Shawn knew that he shouldn't seperate Josh and Maya he just quickly said who would be in which van and Cory didn't even complain. The Hunter man was still worried about his daughter, but right now all he could do was wait and see what would happen.

But to Maya and Josh's luck they could sit in the back together now, with Cory and Topanga not really being able to see them. Even though they were just holding hands and enjoying each other's company. Josh had problems to breath anyway still and the car drive of over a day even though Cory promised that they would spend a night at the hotel and would stop every two hours for Josh to get some fresh air was still kind of hard for him.

So Maya just settled down on putting her head on his shoulder, smiling a bit. She was still worried, but happy that he'd be okay. They could go home and that was everything that mattered right now.

Josh on the other hand looked at the girl smiling, going with one hand through her hair while knowing that they were putting themselves at risk with this, but she had declined it every time he told her that she'd really be better off with Zay. He could give her everything a boyfriend could really give her and Josh was suffering. He didn't want her to suffer with him. But he wanted her.

Maya looked questioning at him as he sighed a bit too loudly and he tried to give her a geniu smile. Before she could ask him what was wrong though he quickly told her, "Tell me something about you. Something I don't know." He did know a bit about her, but not all and he wanted to know more. "I can't talk much, so it's your time to tell a story. I want to know more about you. Tell me something crazy I don't know."

The blonde looked a bit taken back at him while he nodded at her and raised both eyebrows. He really did want to know more and he hoped that she would tell him a secret. Lucas and Riley were already sleeping in each other's arms in front of them anyway and Cory and Topanga were engaged in a conversation of their own.

Josh let out a small cough and Maya's hand immediately went to his chest, but he quickly shook his head. "I'm fine." He quickly said and he really was. There was just something stuck in his throat. "You have to get used to me, coughing ferret." He added jokingly and she rolled her eyes, but leaned back into him while keeping her hand on his chest what made him feel warm and giddy inside. Only she had that effect on him, but he didn't mind at all. Instead he put his hand over hers and said, "So, what about that secret you wanted to tell me?"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes, but then took a deep breath, half looking up to him and then stated, "Okay. You want to know my secret?" He nodded and she took another deep breath and then added, "I know that I have the perfect family now. Well, not perfect but as good as it can get even though we're not Matthews and all that, but-"

Maya swallowed and Josh looked concerned at her, squeezing her hand. "What?" He asked softly, caressing her hand with his thumb, trying to calm her down which did work a tiny little bit.

Maya took a deep breath again and then stated, "I don't regret that Shawn adopted me, but shortly before we went to Texas my biological father wrote me and asked me, if I wanted to come to the baby baptism of his second daughter- He also has an oldest son- My half brother and my two half sisters- He wrote me that my siblings want to meet me and that he would like to really apologize and-"

"You want to go?" Josh asked understandingly, looking at the girl in front of him with a soft look. She looked back, getting lost in his eyes for a minute, but then looking at the seat in front of her. But then she nodded.

"I don't know, if I can forgive him. He's not my father anymore, but I want to meet my half siblings from the man who was half of the reason I was born, before I meet my little sister or little brother." She explained and Josh nodded understandingly while squeezing her hand again. But there was one more question burning in her mind. "Will you come with me? It's in two weeks and the doctors said you just need to stay completely home for another week. We could call a cab and-"

Josh quickly cut her off, putting two fingers on her lips and saying, "Maya, of course I'll come with you. We'll go through this together, okay?"

Maya swallowed, but then slowly nodded, smiling at him as he put his fingers away from her lips, but got closer. Before he could get too close though Cory cried from the front, "Josh, your next stop."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Yes, Matthews have the tendency to interrupt everything.

Anyways what do you think of the chapter? :)

Let me know in the comments below! :)

Can we reach the 160-165 reviews with this? :)

Gabrie xoxo


End file.
